Beyond the Crimson Sky
by GamingMadnesso3o
Summary: Boring day, on a boring little boat, doing boring stuff :I (All of which I don't account for :D) Basically tried to make the Elgang, how would you say... not as normal as anyone has written them and ended up making them a bit…crazy o.o (I have a habit of making stuff crazy now…-sits in emo corner- WHY? Q Q) Well...Enjoy whatever this brings :DDDDD
1. Yakiniku Fight

**_Me: How am I coming up with these ideas o.o" Randomly appearing at me when doing some stuff Q~Q_**

**_Elsword: Boring~ ._."_**

**_Raven: If you're bored, let's go and spar~ :D_**

**_Elsword: OK!_**

**_Chung: Can I come too~ :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_Raven and Elsword: NO! _**

**_Chung: Q~Q Meanies_**

**_Aisha: Don't be mean to the poor Chung D: -hugs Chung- He's a really rare Pokemon_**

**_Chung: I-I'm not a Pokemon ;-;_**

**_Me: -pulls on Chung's pika ears- :3 We should sell him on eBay for being a Pokemon :O_**

**_Chung: NO! D:_**

**_Rena: You'll get to spar with them next time, right guys~? –looks at _****_Raven and Elsword dangerously-_**

**_Raven and Elsword: O-Of course Q~Q_**

**_Ara: KILLING HOWL, WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT TO REMEMBER *^*_**

**_Eve: -looks at me- Should we tell her?_**

**_Me: Nah! She'll figure it out eventually :3 –sits on a comfortable chair-_**

**_Chung: Shooting Star D: -originally aiming for Raven and Elsword but aims for everyone else-_**

**_Me: MEH GAWD! EVERYONE BUT ELSWORD AND RAVEN, MANA BREAK D: -dives behind chair-_**

**_After a serious of explosions~_**

**_Elsword and Raven: x-x_**

**_Chung: Oops, sorry guys ^^"_**

**_Me: -chair turned to a crisp- NOOOOOOOOO! MR CHAIR'S COUSIN D: -wipes tears away- Well, I never liked that chair… -sits on Mr Chair judging Chung- ._._**

**_Chung: . . . Oops…_**

**_Me: You're lucky I'm making you the happy-go-lucky kind of guy that only cares about his cannon and Mr Chocobo *^* -hands Chung Mr Chocobo to look after….for now…- If you lose him, we're gonna sell you on eBay Q~Q_**

**_Chung: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Mr Chocobo~ :3 Wait…wut?! o.o"_**

**_Mr Chocobo: -pecks Chung in the head continuously-_**

**_Me: Awwwww~ He (probably) hates you~! :D_**

**_Elsword: What's my role :OOOOOO_**

**_Me: The baka :I_**

**_Elsword: B-but I get to think of stuff, right?!_**

**_Me: Yeah :I_**

**_Ara: Why are you changing our personality so much from what normal people write?!_**

**_Me: o.o" I'm experimenting =w=_**

**_Eve: Enjoy_**

**_Characters:_**

**_Elsword: Infinity Sword_**

**_Aisha: Dimension Witch_**

**_Rena: Night Watcher_**

**_Raven: Blade Master_**

**_Eve: Code Electra (at the moment)_**

**_Chung: Deadly Chaser_**

**_Ara: Yama Raja_**

**_3rd Person's POV (This is pretty much in my perspective o3o Warning: Serious Introduction That Has Never Been Attempted Till NOW! Q~Q -cough used information from Elwiki but then got lazy to research all of them cough- If you know me pretty well, I always fail at this kind of stuff –sits in emo corner-)_**

Once, there was a little boat. A boat full of dreams. Dreams determining to change...something probably really important...To this group of people that were on that little boat...erm...There was like...6 people...and they are _**kinda**_weird o3o

This particular group consisted of **_Elsword_**, the red-head with a small patch of black (probably) dyed in his hair, who recently made a contract with Conwell. As they continue their adventuring, the bond between them both gradually makes them stronger.

**_Aisha, _**a magician who once lost her powers from a trolling ring (that's right, it **_trolled_** her to losing her powers by being beautiful *^*), now has infused moonstone energy within a Battle Pendant she (probably) picked up from training her magical abilities that didn't involve fireballs... Her story really isn't that important here…I guess…

**_Rena…_**er…has Erendil as her secondary weapon and…er…uses traps along with her arrows…Q~Q –sits in the emo corner- I don't know anything about her ;w;

**_Raven, _**who got his left arm replaced with a Nasod one…er…wields his sword swiftly due to his fencing skills…and…um… he likes launching people in the air :DDDDD . . .-sits in emo corner- I don't know much about him D: (Has not played BM or a Rena before…)

**_Chung_****, **thanks to his Guardian Stone given from his late father (no, he isn't dead here…maybe…) he has gained the title as the "White Wolf of Hamel" and can summon his famous twin silver shooters at will.

**_And lastly, Ara,_** who has gained the ability to materialise spears, spirit weapons and wolf spirits all for the sake in hoping to return her brother, Ran (He's not gonna be in this story o3o) She has been kinda influenced by Eun a lot from using so much power, but let's not worry about her so much :D She's perfectly fine :3

Anyways, these people are heading to the City of Sand, Sander navigated by the winds and sails _**(…How is this possible o.o –thinks back to Alabasta Arc of One Piece- Oh wait, never mind ~ :D)**_ to find the Wind Priestess for…some reason…o.o

**_Elsword's POV_**

_How long is the trip to Sander gonna take? It's been like…2 weeks ago since we left Hamel…-looks at sky-The night sky is really beautiful when you think about it. Especially by the fact that it's turning… red… Erm…What?! HOW IS THE SKY TURNING RED Q~Q (Yeah…he may or may not have a short attention span…) There's gotta be a reasonable explanation for this…And by reasonable explanation, I mean eavesdropping on Aisha talking about stuff that will probably be useful in the future!_

Chung: Oh look, Aisha! The starry night is now red…It's so pretty ~ :D

Aisha: That may or may not have happened when I last time-travelled a couple of years back ^^"

Raven: What did you do this time, Aisha…?

Aisha: ALL I DID WAS CHANGE MY HIGH SCHOOL PHOTOS A BIT D: IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE ELSWORD STAWP MAKING FUN OF ME Q~Q

_I FREAKING KNEW SHE CHANGED HER PHOTO *^* JUST SO THAT SHE COULD GET RID OF THOSE MANY PIMPLES! Now who am I gonna call "Purple Pimbo" Q~Q _

Just then, a smell of delicious food wafted through the air, disrupting the conversation they were having =w=

Rena: Everyone~! Dinner is ready ^^

Ara: Hey Rena, maybe we should eat outside today? o.o

Rena: Ok then, I'll just bring it outside for us to eat~ -rushes to kitchen-

Raven: Do you need help with that, Rena?

Rena: Er…Yeah ^^" –gives Raven the grill-

Raven: -carries it with Nasod Arm and places it down-

Elsword: I CALL GETTING THE BEEF! -rushes to kitchen-

**_After getting all the ingredients for the yakiniku (refer to Naruto o3o) ~ (3rd Person's POV again :3)_**

**So uh…Elsword, Chung and Raven gather around the grill, staring at it intensely…Wait, why are they staring at that grill so much o.o Is it that pretty...? And where did everyone else go –looks around- Q~Q**

Raven: Oi, Elsword why don't you go and practice some of those techniques I showed you?

Elsword: Conwell's on holiday :I Did you forget that I need Conwell to train, right? Chung, why don't you go and practise your aiming?

Chung: No, if I even turn my back on you guys for one second, you're just gonna take all the meat away from me? Q~Q

Raven: Why would we ever do that? We're not **_that _**mean! D:

Elsword: -nods-

Raven: I mean since we left Hamel, none of us had the opportunity to train that much on this boat and we need to make sure we don't get rusty o3o

Elsword: Yeah, and since we've been travelling together for all those years, we deserve a chance to at least sit down and have some food

Chung: I guess…Wait, why am I lectured Q~Q

Raven: You should apologise to us for saying that we shouldn't be doing this like we're a family

Elsword: -nudges Chung- Come on Chung, say it~! :3 Say sorry to your father

Chung: o.o But my dad is de-

Raven: SAY IT *^*

Chung: -sets down chop sticks- Fine…I'm so-

Raven and Elsword: HAAAAAAA! –attempts to stab at meat-

Rena: o.o

**And the first move has been played! Raven and Elsword tactic to make Chung feel guilty for not trusting them enough and they went for the kill! If Chung was a Tactical Trooper instead of a Deadly Chaser, he would've seemed pretty dumb for not realising it. Good thing he isn't. . . -shields self from barrages of bombs from many TT players- Q~Q NO OFFENCE TO YOU GUYS!**

Chung: . . . There's a mess now... D:

**Someone better clean that up before Rena comes… -hides behind couch- I was never here *^***

Raven: Oh no…What did you do Elsword? *^*

Elsword: I didn't do anything ;-; All I did was reach for the vegetables!

Raven: Oh, I'm sorry…Just warn me next time, ok?

Elsword: Sure _This is bad, there's mess everywhere and if Rena looks this way, she'll get mad at us and take the precious meat away Q~Q SOMEONE! QUICK! CLEAN IT UP! Oh wait…I'll do it :D_

Raven: Oh man, this mess is starting to bug me a lot…

Elsword: Chung, go get a rag so I can clean this up for you guys

Chung: Wow, I never knew you cared so much Q~Q Of course I'll get it D: -runs off-

Raven: _NO! HE HAS THE ULTIMATE PLAN! I JUST KNOW IT *^* HE ISN'T CLEANING OUT OF GENEROSITY, HE'S DOING THIS TO FOOL US! D: Well, I'M NOT GONNA FALL FOR IT!_

Chung: -gives rag to Elsword-

Raven: Hey Chung, just for that you can have some of my manly seafood –puts seafood in Chung's bowl-

Chung: YEAH! I'LL BE MANLY *^* -starts chewing on seafood- IT'S A GOOD THING I ATE THEM AS A CHILD :D

Elsword: -starts scrubbing the floor- _Yes, YES! MY PLAN IS WORKING! :DDDDDDDD They don't suspect a thing! Well, maybe Raven since he's pretty good at analysing the enemy…But it's still working :DDDDDDDD_

**What is this?! Elsword is finally(!) cleaning something for someone else just to get closer to the yakiniku! Well played, Elsword, well played…-claps slowly-**

Raven: _This is bad. Very bad…CHUNG IF YOU INTERRUPT HIM, I'LL GIVE YOU 3 MIL! SOMEONE STOP HIM ALREADY BEFORE HE TAKES IT ALL *^*_

Elsword: _Now's my chance!_–attempts to get a serving of meat but chopsticks just punctured rice- _WHAT?!_

Raven: -checking grill of yakiniku- My god, it's on very low –turns up heat- _Heheheh. Now I have the upper hand :3_–attempts to get a serving of meat-

**Wow, right after when Raven claimed to give anyone 3 Mil for a distraction, he did it himself! What an awesome plan to not give anyone money :3**

Elsword: -blocks Raven's chopsticks with his own chopsticks-

**OMG THIS BATTLE IS SO INTENSE! BOTH WERE ON THE VERGE OF GETTING MEAT BUT THEY COUNTERED EACH OTHER :OOOOOO THIS IS THE GREATEST YAKINIKU BATTLE IN HISTORY =w=**

Chung: -shoots Elsword's and Raven's chopsticks away-

Raven and Elsword: o-o

**o.o Chung has just pulled his ultimate defence card: Shooting all weapons that the enemy has (In this case, their chopsticks) Good job =w=**

Chung: You guys should be eating seafood first instead of getting meat, right Rena?

Rena: -randomly found sitting at table- I can't really say, since I'm kind of a vegetarian ^^"

Raven: _Dammit, I forgot about Chung._

Elsword: _Looks like he is now the worthy opponent, now that he called out "The Heir of Holy Erendil" *^* Well played, Chung…_

Rena: Er…Is it alright if I put some vegetables on the grill?

Raven: Yeah, sure. Go right ahead _By making Rena put vegetables on the grill, Elsword and Chung will have a disadvantage of reaching the meat :D_

Rena: -places vegetables evenly on all sides of the grill-

Raven: _GODDAMIT! SHE PLACED IT ALL WRONG *^* And all I have are miniature chopsticks in my hand QWQ _

Elsword: _Now the meat is even harder to reach Q~Q Especially with these utensils formally-known as chopsticks_

Aisha: -randomly appears- Hey guys~! Are we having Yakinku today? :o

Rena: Yeah, I thought that you guys would like it since it's been a while

Aisha: I see…This brings back so many memories~!

Elsword and Raven: _Good, let them reminisce in the past!_

Chung: I like the part where we nearly all died from Shooting Star~! :D

Elsword: _What kind of good memory is that?! D:_

Raven: _AHA! I see what Chung is doing. He's joining the conversation so that me and Elsword would get the meat! What a good friend TT^TT_

Aisha: I remember the time when Elsword looked like a girl~! –snickers-

Elsword: HEY SHUDDUP! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO CUT MY HAIR BACK THEN *^*

**What?! Elsword's embarrassing memory as an ShK has been valued as the time he was looking like a girl…Q~Q I didn't think so at all when he came out in NA…until someone pointed it out…STILL DON'T SEE WHY OTHER THAN THE FACT HE HAS LONGER HAIR THAN THE OTHER ELBOY CLASSES *^* **

Raven: _NOW!_–grabs meat from grill- _YES! I AM THE VICTOR!_–about to eat meat-

Ara: -stabs a spear at Raven clearly meaning to hit him and making him drop his meat miserably- Oops~! I'm sorry, Raven! I was trying to remember how to do that secret skill that summons wolves!

Raven: I-It's fine! _Dammit…WHY DID I DROP THE MEAT ;w; I WAS SO CLOSE_! _Wait…5 second rule counts here, right?! *^*_ I'm sure you will be able to revive it, just keep practising

Ara: Thanks~! But I'm kinda hungry from using so much energy Q~Q

Raven: _RAVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU INVITING HER TO EAT (even though he didn't say it)_

Elsword: _Calm down, Elsword …QWQ There's only Ms Vegetarian, Annoying Grapey Time Traveller, Mr Pretty Boy and now Ms Likes-Summoning-Evil-Stuff-That-Could-Possibly-Kill-Anyone is in the battle field. Ms Vegetarian and Annoying Grapey Time Traveller is out since girls like watching what they eat. But if Ara is here, she'll need heaps of food since Eun makes her really hungry…_

Raven: _NO MATTER! WE CAN ALWAYS GIVE HER "Meat"_

Chung: Hey Ara, remember the time when you could summon those wolves and it took almost all of my health~!

Ara: Yeah, those were fun times…But now I can't do it anymore Q~Q

Chung: I'll help you if you want! I also need to practise my aim more…

Ara: Sure

Aisha: What's this? Is Chung being "Helpful" for Ara~?

Chung: Yeah ._.

Rena: -chuckles- And Ara are you willing to be helped~?

Ara: All I want is to be able to summon those wolves again, cuz I owe them a lot Q~Q

Raven: Here Ara, take this "Meat" –places "Meat" in Ara's bowl-

**MEH GAWD! Raven has played the ultimate move as to serve the enemy instead of worrying about eating himself :O WHERE ARE ELSWORD AND RAVEN GETTING THESE IDEAS FROM?!**

Ara: Thank you for the food~! –chomps down meat- OMG! IT'S SO DELICIOUS Q~Q You guys are so generous to offer me meat D:

Elsword: Here, have some more –places more "Meat" in Ara's bowl-

**_2 minutes later~ _**

Ara: -sighs- I'm stuffed with meat –rubs stomach- Now to work it off *^* Come on, Chung!

Chung: B-b-but I haven't eaten yet! ;-;

Raven: Here, have some of mine –gives Chung "Meat"-

Chung: -eats meat- Now I feel better =w=

Elsword: _Now the only opponent to be cautious of…_

Raven: _Is him…_

Elsword and Raven: _I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF HIM! *^*_

Raven: -stands up-

Elsword: -stands up-

Raven and Elsword: -glares at each other-

Elsword: **_Harsh Chaser! _**–taken hold of the grill-

Raven: **_Bloody Accel! _**–takes Elsword's health-

**WHOA! THE ULTIMATE METHOD! Using skills that's meant for the mobs in villages, and using them just for the meat :o Who's going to win this round Q~Q**

Ara:**_ High Speed! _**–comes and take the grill from Elsword and Raven-

Elsword and Raven: NOOOOOOOO! ;-;

Ara: -eating all the meat from grill greedily-

Chung: A-Ara you should slow down your eating a bit ^^" You'll get a stomach-ache if you do that…

Ara: -still eating meat-

Elsword: _Our efforts were all wasted…_

Raven: _Without her even lifting a finger Q~Q_

Elsword and Raven: _She's in a whole other league than us! SOMEONE! STOP HER FROM EATING IT! WE'LL GIVE YOU 3 MILL D:_

Aisha: -looks at sky- o.o What's that…? –points at a star-

Rena: It's a star ._.

Aisha: No…It's something…coming at us…

Ara: -stops eating meat- D: -continues eating **_more _**meat-

-**looks at sky- HOLY! THERE'S A METEOR COMING TOWARDS THE SHIP! THEY'RE ALL DOOMED! D:**

Elsword: -stares at meteor- It's so shiny =w=

Raven: NOW ISN'T THE TIME, ELSWORD! WE NEED TO PROTECT THE SHIP FROM BEING DESTROYED!

Elsword: RIGHT! –sits down on ground thinking of a plan-

Raven: ELSWORD!

Elsword: I'M THINKING DUDE!

Aisha: HURRY UP! IT'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!

Elsword: I GOT IT! Aisha, teleport it somewhere! :D

Aisha: I CAN'T TELEPORT SOMETHING THAT BIG *^*

Elsword: Oh…

Chung: I'll use Shooting Star on it! :3 -readies Destroyer-

Rena: WAIT! I SENSE A PRESENCE WITHIN THE METEOR :O DUN CHU USE DAT SHOOTING STAR ON IT! *^*

Chung: Oh…-sets cannon down- Q~Q

Ara: The safest way to get it to land without damaging the ship is to use **_Killing Howl _**._.

Raven: GO ARA! USE IT NOW! THE SHIP DEPENDS ON YOU!

Ara: Alright! Poke, poke, poke, poke, **_Wind Wedge, Wolf Claw, Wolf Spear! _**–nothing happens-

**WHAT?! SHE DID IT WRONG AGAIN?! DOES SHE NOT KNOW TO POKE 3 TIMES AND NOT 4?! *^***

Ara: I Failed…Q~Q –sits in emo corner-

Elsword: SOMEONE! GET MY FUTON FOR ME D:

Aisha: That "Futon" you have is huge! It'll take like. . . all of us to carry it out here ._.

Raven: No, wait! It just might work!

Elsword: See, Aisha! I **_CAN _**THINK :D

Aisha: HURRY UP CARRY IT! *^*

**_After getting the futon and using it like a huge trampoline~ (Elsword's POV)_**

_o.o The meteor bounced off right next to the ship… My awesome thinking powers are awesome in desperate situations :D Now they can't call me dumb anymore :3_

Chung: -drops anchor on ship- That should hold the boat still for a while :D

Elsword: So, who thought of the idea to do that? :D -nudges Aisha- Hey~? :3

Aisha: …

Elsword: Come on, say it! :D

Aisha: -mumbles- Elsword did…

Elsword: Yes, I did and you can't call me dumb anymore. Alright?

Raven: -pats Elsword's head- The next time something like that happens, **_then _**we'll praise you

Elsword: o.o…Q~Q

Rena: Is everyone ok? o.o"

Ara: Yeah, we are. But I failed in successfully remembering how to do **_Killing Howl_**…

Raven: -pats Ara's head- Don't worry, you'll get it right

Chung: I DEMAND AS THE MANLY CHUNG I AM TO INVESTIGATE THE METEOR *^*

Raven: Ok, me and Rena will stay on the ship. The rest of you go investigate –shoos them away-

Aisha: F-Fine! I need to make sure that no life forms exist within that rock Q~Q

Rena: Don't kill it, ok? If there **_is _**something, bring it inside

Elsword: -jumps off ship- We'll be fine!

_-walks up to meteor- HOLY MOTHER OF CONWELLS! It's the size of the ship o.o Thank you genius brain of mine for saving us :D_

Aisha: Time to purify it! –waves wand around-

Chung: -holds silver shooters cautiously- Come out aliens~! :D I just wanna shoot you~!

Ara: -pokes meteor continuously-

Elsword: -sees a crack- Awww…We broke it Q~Q –places a bandage on crack- That should make it feel better :D

**After I put that baka Elboy placed that one bandage on the meteor, it started glowing the same shade of red as the sky! Oh wait…They're screwed if it's an alien…o.o**

Aisha: ELSWORD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Elsword: NOTHING! ALL I DID WAS PUT A BANDAGE ON THIS CRACK Q~Q I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE HURT

Aisha: IT'S JUST A HUGE SPACE ROCK! IT DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS!

Chung: THEN WHY IS IT TURNING RED ALL OF A SUDDEN?! *^*

Ara: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?! D:

Elsword: Why is this happening after just using a bandage?! Q~Q

**But the fact that the meteor was glowing wasn't the only thing weird about it. From within, something emerged. A girl with shimmering silver locks and unusual armour…You know what…Screw detail! *^*The intro is detailed enough D: Just imagine freaking CEL's armour Q~Q It seems really indescribable if you're me…**

_Oh…My gawd… She's like an angel. . . _

Eve: . . .

Aisha: . . . Welcome to the planet, Earth?

Elsword: Wait, she might be one of those robots in Altera that just need a flick of a switch :D –observes Eve closely and finds a switch behind her head- Here it is~ -turns on switch-

Eve: -slaps Elsword-

Elsword: OW! Q~Q

Eve: We are "Nasods", not "Robots". There's a huge difference

Aisha: I'm just gonna guess that was her slapping switch XDDDDDDD

Ara: OMG! SHE'S SO ADORABLE :3 –randomly hugs Eve-

Eve: Error, air supply has been muffled by large object! o-o

Chung: Ara…I think you should, you know, stop hugging her. . . Even though she is kinda cute. . .

Ara: Q~Q Why should I?! I can hug her all I want!

Eve: -turning really pale- o.o"

Aisha: No like seriously, let go of her right now before she suffocates. . . ^^"

Ara: -lets go of Eve- Q~Q

Eve: -collapses on ground due to lack of air earlier-

Chung: We should take her back on the ship and question her a little bit

Elsword: So, who's carrying her-

Ara, Aisha and Chung: -already walking back to the ship-

Elsword: HEY! WAIT FOR ME D:

_Er…How does one carry someone without seeming like a pervert. . .? _

Elsword: Er… I guess I'll er…give her a piggy-back ride… -looks around in case of sources of embarrassment- -carries Eve to ship-

**Yeah…That's still kinda pervy… Q~Q**

**_Eve's POV~_**

Rena: Hello there :D –shiny effects surround Rena-

Eve: . . . -waves to Rena awkwardly-

Rena: SUPER KAWAII~! –attempts to glomp Eve to death-

Raven: -holds Rena back- Don't, you might suffocate her

Ara: JUST CUZ IT ALMOST HAPPENED WHEN I DID IT Q~Q

Elsword: Hey Ara?

Ara: Yeah?

Raven and Elsword: What you ate earlier **_wasn't _**beef :3

Ara: W-w-what?! I swear to god that it tasted like beef o~o

Raven: Do you really think that we even have the money to even afford beef?

Elsword: The only cheap thing we can buy is…

Elsword and Raven: Cheap Chickens ;3

Chung: W-w-wait, what happened to my Cockatrigle Mount? Q~Q

Elsword and Raven: Nothing o3o We bought that chicken ourselves

Chung: MR CHOCOBO D: WHERE DID YOU GO?! ;-;

**-sighs- I can't help but give Chung's an attachment to something. . .**

IF AUTHOR FINDS OUT, I'M GOING TO GO ON EBAY D:

**-takes out chainsaw- WHERE'S MEH CHOCOBO GONE?! *^* I swear if Mr Chocobo was used as food…All of them dudes are dead…**

_Analysing Location. . . A ship powered by just the wind, is this even probable? I'm sure that ships only sailed on water when I last visited ._."_

Chung: -clears throat- We should probably introduce ourselves :I My name is Chung Seiker :D I **_would _**introduce you to Mr Chocobo…But he's missing Q~Q

Aisha: I'm the fabulous and kawaii magical girl, Aisha~! ;3

Raven: Hi, I'm Raven :I I'm a Blade Master as of today

Ara: ^^" Er…Sorry about earlier for that hug…I'm Ara Q~Q

Rena: I'll be cooking all of our meals, the Heir of Holy Erendil, Rena o / / / ^ / / / o

Elsword: And I'm Elsword! Let's be friends, shall we~? :D

Eve: . . .

_Should these humans be trusted. . . System, should they be trusted?_

_System: Yeah. . . They can be, like totally trusted :I And you should totally like live with them and stuff_

_Alright. . .I understand. . ._

Aisha: What's your name?

Eve: I am addressed as "Eve, Queen of Nasods" pleased to meet you all –bows formally-

Rena and Ara: -trying to resist urge to hug Eve- o / / / ~ / / / o So kawaii~…

Chung: Judging by that meteor, was that your home?

Rena, Ara and Aisha: _OF COURSE THAT WAS HER HOME!_

Eve: No, that was merely a spacecraft my servant made. . .He… -sighs- he didn't do a good job on the design :I

Raven: I guess this means that Els and I owe you 3 mil...^^" -scratches back of head awkwardly and gives Eve 3 mil-

Aisha: o.o" Why?!

Elsword: -cough Raven, you idiot cough- Just cuz we're really nice people :3 -hands Eve 3 mil-

Eve: -slaps money from their hand- I don't accept peasant money

Elsword and Raven: WE WORKED HARD TO EARN THAT 3 MIL *^*

Rena: -restrains Elsword and Raven with vines- Now now...Don't be like that...

Elsword: Wait! Are you saying I put a bandage on a space-craft…? o.o" WHAT IS THIS MADNESS D:

Rena: -releases Elsword and Raven from vines- :I

Chung: NO WAIT! WHY DOES HER ARM HAVE THE BANDAGE AND NOT THE ROCK ANYMORE?! –gestures to Eve's bandage on arm-

Raven: -hits Chung with hilt of sword- Don't go around calling things rocks D:

Eve: o.o" –looks at bandage- GET OFF ME, FOWL MATERIAL *^* -attempts to shake bandage off- IT'S NOT WORKING D:

Elsword: Here –rips off bandage-

Eve: -slaps Elsword-

Elsword: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Eve: Chu hurt me… Q~Q

Aisha: This is all so confusing, so let's just go to bed and pretend this didn't happen. . . ^^" –walks to room-

Rena: Er…Where is Eve going to sleep, then…?

Eve: I'm perfectly fine in my space-craft ._.

Ara: No. Just no. It's too cold in a space-craft

Chung: She'll have to manage with that spare futons in Elsword's room

Elsword: NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS SPARE FUTON D:

Raven: Do it

Elsword: THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE MY MIND! Q~Q

Eve: If you like, I have some beef in the capsule

Elsword: IT'S DECIDED, SHE'S STAYING IN MY ROOM *^*

Everyone else: That was a quick decision. . . =w="

**LOL! Elsword instantly changed his mind clearly by the mentioning of beef XDDDDDDD They're even more random that my guild owo**

**_The next morning~ :3 (Probably at dawn. . . or something)_**

Chung: I'll go and get the beef o3o

Eve: That's not a great idea. . .

Aisha: Why not?

Eve: Security Code

Chung: Don't worry, I cracked open a lot of safes back in the day :D –walks up to shuttle-

Eve: That's not what I mean by Security Code…. o.o"

**RUN CHUNG! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS D:**

Chung: -touches capsule with one finger-

Shuttle: -summoning of a lot of mini security droids-

**Too late….Q~Q Why nobody listen to me here –sits in emo corner-**

Chung: RUN! D: -runs back to ship-

Raven: CHUNG YOU IDIOT! RUN VERY FAR AWAY FROM HERE!

Chung: -still running towards ship- WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE BEEPING THAT PROBABLY MEAN EXTERMINATE!

Rena: HE SAID TO RUN SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THE SHIP

Ara: Are you mad?! He could possibly be disintegrated by the time we go to look for him

Eve: That's kinda the point of having a security code…

Elsword: Eve, is there any way to destroy that code?

Eve: It involves the sun for anything to destroy it

Rena: o.o" Are Nasods very sensitive to the sun's rays?

Eve: Yeah…That and also we have this microchip that does an automatic self-destruct if we're in the sun for more than 1 minute

Aisha: That explains the long sleeves…

Raven: . . . –looks at arm- B-b-but I've been training in the sun for **_more _**than a minute Q~Q

**-puts hand on Raven's shoulder- Raven, my good sir, you're screwed. . . and you need to restrict your daily training routine…like seriously…**

Raven: I-I-I can't survive without a proper schedule D:

**Oh…Well then, I'll be taking my leave before that big explosion happens o3o –exits scene-**

Aisha: EXPLOSION?! O_O WHAT EXPLOSION?!

**_Where Chung probably is~ (Chung's POV)_**

_-shooting some security droids away- WHAT EXPLOSION?! DON'T TELL ME THE SUN IS ALREADY COMING UP D:_

Sun: -brightens the world with hotness- :D

Mini Security Droids: SELF-DESTRUCT! –dies- x-x

Chung: Q~Q I want my parents back… even though they're probably dead…

**_Back to the others on the ship~_**

Elsword: o.o"

Raven: IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME NEXT?!

Eve: No, you're wearing a jacket so you are fine as you are

Raven: YES! :DDDDD

Ara: Doesn't that mean that Eve-chan should probably wear something over her shoulders. . .?

Everyone but Eve: . . . _We're going to die, aren't we…? Q~Q _

Moby: -takes a blanket out from compartment and puts it over Eve's shoulder-

Eve: You guys are safe :I

Everyone including Chung: -sighs of relief-

Eve: For now. . . that is :3

Everyone excluding Eve: o.o"

**OMG! Does this mean that Eve has more servants at her free will?! Well played, Eve. . . Well played –claps slowly- Wait…SHE HAS ENOUGH SERVANTS LIKE...MOBY AND REBY/REMY *^* CHU DON'T NEED THEM, EVE D:**

Aisha: WAIT! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, CHUNG?!

Chung: When you guys were panicking o3o

Eve: -stares at everyone-. . . I feel shorter than you guys Q~Q

Elsword: o.o –compares height- LOL! WE ARE XD

Ara: B-b-but she's like a little chibi~! o / / / ~ / / / o

Rena: Don't take her chibiness away D:

Raven: She should probably be able to complete her job change if one of us was willing to transport her to Altera and Velder

Eve: What is this "job change" you humans speak of o.o"

Aisha: You'll see in the next chapter~

Eve: . _ .

Elsword: So, who's gonna volunteer~ :D

Everyone but Elsword and Eve: -coughing harshly- We're sick Q~Q

Eve: o.o" Have they suddenly gotten sick?

Elsword: This just means that I have to do it . . . :I

Raven: -coughs- Good luck :3

Rena: I could take over that role for you ^^" –coughs harshly-

Ara: No Rena, you shouldn't

Chung: You might make Eve sick, and you don't want that…do you?

Rena: Maybe~ :3

Aisha: WHAT KIND OF ELF WANTS SOMEONE TO BE SICK?!

Rena: It's so that I would be able to nurse her back to health~ =w=

Elsword: You got like some kind of obsession with Eve…and it's only been a day…

Eve: I appreciate your affection for me, but I'd much prefer that you stay away until you're better…You're a sick woman :I

**LOL! RENA GOT REJECTED BY EVE XDDDDDDD Oh wait…Is this a bad thing o.o" DON'T MATTER! REJECTED :D **

Everyone excluding Eve and Rena: _We are so done…-hides-_

Eve: o.o

Rena: -aura surrounding her-

Elsword: -whispers loudly- You should probably go and hide :I

**_OH Sh- EVE, LISTEN TO WHAT THE DUMB IDIOT ELSWORD SAYS BEFORE RENA KILLS EVERYONE D: -hides behind couch-_**

Eve: Why…?

Rena: -cries on Eve's shoulder- ;-;

**Oh….Never mind then….she's letting you off… -wipes sweat off forehead-**

Eve: ?

Rena: All I wanted was to help you…But I can't because I'm sick Q~Q

Eve: Er… We can still hang out when you're heaps better ^^"

Rena: Q / / / / Q R-really?

Eve: Yeah….

Everyone but Rena and Eve: _MEH GAWDS! SHE TAMED THE UNTAMEABLE BEAST :OOOOOO So OP… _

**_Me: OK, I'm done =_=_**

**_Elsword: That took you literally 3 months to type…4000 words…_**

**_Me: Blame procrastination Q~Q_**

**_Rena: Don't worry, we all have those days ^^"_**

**_Elsword: -looks at title- That's so misleading… :I_**

**_Me: IT WAS THE ONLY TITLE THAT (Kinda) MADE SENSE *^*_**

**_Raven: I WANT MY ARM CHANGED BACK D:_**

**_Eve: Sorry, but you'll need a lot of ingredients that no man can find here on Earth_**

**_Raven: DAMMIT!_**

**_Chung: -pokes me- Where's Mr Chocobo? ;-;_**

**_Me: Er…K…F…C…people took it?_**

**_Chung: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D:_**

**_Me: That reminds me, off to eBay for you *^*_**

**_Chung: -inhales- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D:_**

**_Eve: I thought I was supposed to be from a different planet inhabited by Nasods…_**

**_Me: You are :I It's just that you randomly keep crash-landing on Earth and scaring people_**

**_Eve: Oh yeah…that first time was fun =w=_**

**_Elsword: o.o" –slowly walks away to hide- _**

**_Ara: Where do you thing you're going~ ^^"_**

**_Elsword: Q~Q Please…spare me from these people D:_**

**_Chung: -ties Elsword to a chair- If we're suffering from this, you need to suffer too ~ :3_**

**_Raven: Now, what shall we do with you –cracks knuckles-_**

**_Aisha: We should put a weight on him before we do anything! –places Eve on Elsword's lap-_**

**_Elsword and Eve: o / / / / o_**

**_Elsword: -looks away blushing-_**

**_Me: o.o What are you guys doing…? You're definitely more crazier than my guild…_**

**_Elsword: THAT'S CUZ YOU'RE MAKING OUR PERSONALITY SEEM LIKE WE'RE CRAZY_**

**_Me: All but Eve :3 She's still really logical…in a sense…_**

**_Eve: WHY AM I ON THIS GUY'S LAP?! I MIGHT CATCH A CASE OF DUMBNESS D:_**

**_Elsword: HEY! DUMBNESS ISN'T CONTAGIOUS….I think…o3o_**

**_Rena and Raven: Paper weight :3_**

**_Ara: Wait…since when was Elsword considered as paper…. o.o"_**

**_Aisha: Bye everyone that won't see what we do to Elsword~ :3_**

**_Yeah…This is what I've come up with for the last few months but got lazy to type it… cuz I was typing that last chapter of KazokuGetsu. Well, this is awkward…-scratches back of head- erm…The sequel for KazokuGetsu will be published soon, don't chu worry D: -hides behind the couch with safety gear on- BLAME PROCRASTINATION! –points at the word "procrastination"- IT'S EVIL *^* Deal with this story for now Q~Q _****_But at least I figured out how to make that cover picture using Paint Tool SAI :DDDDDDD_**


	2. Job Changes o3o

**Here we have, Eve and Elsword outside of Feita Village ready to take on Eve's Battle Seraph quest head on o3o Let's see how they're doing so far~ :D**

**_Elsword's POV_**

_-groans- This is taking forever =_= I can't believe I have to go through with this again…after the torture of all my stamina being wasted…it's been wasted again to someone I hardly even know…AT LEAST I'LL GET BEEF FROM THIS :D_

Elsword: What do you need to do now?

Eve: . . . I have to kill approximately 40 Necromancers :I

Elsword: o.o" That's a lot of farming to do

Eve: What does animals have to do with my job change o.o"

Elsword: Er…That's a kind of farming, but the farming I'm talking about is the term when one repeatedly completes stages of dungeons

Eve: Oh…I see…

Elsword: Yeah…

Eve: Wait…Should we or should we not complete the entire dungeon for extra exp…?

Elsword: Or there's that option…What do you think, Lento?

Lento: Do what you must so that you can hurry up and leave D:

Elsword: YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME, AREN'T YOU?!

Lento: *^*

Eve: -drags Elsword to Underground Chapel-

Elsword: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET *^*

**_3 hours later, in the dungeon o3o~ (3_****_rd_****_ Person's POV)_**

**How long are they gonna keep at it?! Don't these 2 ever get tired from killing these mobs D:**

Elsword: -throws a Conwell at a glitter defender- This is for everyone calling me dumb D: -throws another Conwell at spearman- This is for wasting stamina for the 2nd time in my life Q~Q

**Oh…Now I see why they don't…Well, that's one way to express your anger… :I**

Eve: o.o" You sure do have a lot of hate…

Elsword: Well, I'd like to thank people I somehow consider as friends for being a douche –cough Raven cough- :3

**Now onto what them mobs be grouping up and talking about in a little corner owo~**

Necromancer #1: Er…Why do you think that they're always killing us off for?

Necromancer #2: Maybe it's one of **_them _**again D:

Archer: NO! I DUN WANNA DIE *^*

Necromancer #1 and 2: We weren't talking about you…We're talking about all of us Necromancers…

Archer: . . . Whoever teleported us here…they suck…cuz we Archer's get no respect…other than just being people who like shooting arrows at people…

Defender: I THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT ARCHERS DO! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS FREAKING DEFEND MYSELF WITH A USELESS SHIELD AND BE CALLED A SCUMBAG BY PEOPLE Q~Q

Elsword: -uses Rage Cutter on mobs- And that's for the mobs talking about us *^*

**WOW! ANGRY, MUCH?!**

All them mobs: x-x

Eve: Are you implying that they can talk?

Elsword: Yeah…Why else would we be able to tell what they are saying?

**Well, someone has issues…Elsword, you need some anger management help :I**

Elsword: . . . **_YOU _**need anger management help D:

**True…I kinda do… -cough not really I'm just pissed off at Chung losing Mr Chocobo cough- Q~Q So…Eve, how many moonstones do you need now? :D**

Eve: -looks at those 35 moonstones in inventory- I calculate that I need 5 more

**Ok, dun mind me guys o3o**

Elsword: Er…Do you mind if we complete just this **_one _**dungeon through the long way? I kinda need a title…from the Wise Dutor…that jerk…

Eve: o.o" Ok then…

Elsword: -hugs Eve suddenly- thank you :3

Eve: . . . –slaps Elsword away and walks over to door-

Elsword: WAIT FOR ME D: -runs after Eve-

**_At the Wise Dutor~ (before Eve and Elsword arrive to kill them)_**

Necromancer: HEY, HEY WISE DUTOR! There's terrible news D:

Wise Dutor: What? :I

Necromancer: One of those meddling kids are back with a super cute girl wearing white armor Q~Q

Wise Dutor: THAT BASTARD *^* THEY SHALL NOT PASS! MEN, STAND ON FULL GUARD AND NOT GET YOURSELVES KILLED

Mobs: YES, SIR! –salutes Wise Dutor-

**Commence the attackers o3o~**

Eve: Which to kill first…the one with that bad hoodie or the Necromancers needed for the mission to take effect…

Elsword: -takes out Conwell- Why not **_kill them all~? :3_**

Necromancer: -whispers loudly to Wise Dutor- They want to kill us all D:

Wise Dutor: I MAY BE WISE, BUT I'M NOT DEAF *^*

Necromancer: o.o" Wasn't talking to you…I was talking to meh buddy on the other side of the room…

Wise Dutor: WHAT?! SPEAK UP, SONNY!

**Yeah…He's definitely an old, deaf guy that wears a horrible hoodie and is a complete douche to people ._."**

Elsword: Eve, go and take out the Necromancers…since you kinda need them…

Eve: That was pretty obvious from the start…

Wise Dutor: . . . We're screwed aren't we…?

Necromancer: Yeah… Welp, BYE~! :D –runs away from Wise Dutor-

Wise Dutor: HEY! *^* -casts a spell on the door- YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME HERE WITH THEM

Necromancer: D: -continuously hitting door with staff- IT'S NOT WORKING Q~Q

Elsword: Say your prays :3 –about to slash Wise Dutor-

Wise Dutor and Necromancer: NOOOOOOOO! D:

**The old man and his servants tried their best to get away from those murderous people's desires …but they were too late…and died… RIP… BUT NOW GOOD NEWS :3~**

Elsword: YES! I GOT THE STRONG SOUL TITLE :DDDDDDDDD

Eve: Is that a good thing…?

Elsword: It helps me not get cursed in dungeons o3o –equips title- PERFECT! :D

Eve: . . . You could've done that yourself instead of having me come with you… :I

Elsword: B-b-but I wanna share the experience with you Q~Q

Eve: …And this is just another reason why I needed to wait 100 more years before coming here… -writes down on a sheet of paper-

Elsword: I-I'll get my beef, right? RIGHT?! D:

Eve: Let's go back to that "ship" that you humans live in

Elsword: WE DUN LIVE THERE! WE'RE ONLY TRAVELLING ON IT!

Eve: But you sleep in the cabins, yes?

Elsword: . . . Yeah

Eve: And you cook meals there

Elsword: True…but-

Eve: Then it's your home

Elsword: Q~Q _I just got owned…by someone I hardly know…_

**o.o" Those points…are so accurate… -cough not really but cough- How come people dun live in ships anymore Q~Q **

**Time skip~ TO THE SHIP :DDDDDDD**

Ara: -cough- Rena, do you think that they finished?

Rena: -sleeping-

Raven: . . . Whatever you guys do, **_don't _**wake her u-

Elsword: -shouts really, really loudly- WE'RE BACK :DDDDDDD

Raven and Chung: YOU FREAKING IDIOT *^* -sneezes-

Rena: -yawns and turns over-

Everyone but Eve and Elsword: -sigh of relief-

Aisha: -hits Elsword with staff- You know perfectly well that Rena is a monster when she just wakes up

Ara: Yeah…

Random Crow: CA-CAW

Rena: -wakes up and yawns- Who woke me up….?

Everyone but Rena: -points at crow-

Rena: … Forgive me, Mother Nature –shoots crow with arrow-

Crow: x-x

**NO! THAT POOR CROW! *^***

Raven: NO! MYSELF D:

Elsword: DUDE! YOU'RE RIGHT HERE *^*

Rena: Oops…Didn't expect that reaction…^^"

Ara: At least you got us dinner –pats Rena on the shoulder-

Aisha: THAT IS NOT FOOD! IT'S PRACTICALLY BIRD MEAT

Raven: -crying in corner- I-if Rena does that to crows…what'll happen to me Q~Q

Eve: -slaps Raven- Get a hold of yourself

Raven: D: -holds onto inflaming cheek-

Ara: -hides from Rena- If she likes to shoot down air-born animals with her arrows…THIS MEANS THAT SHE CAN KILL MORE ANIMALS ON THE GROUND Q~Q

Rena: o.o" All I did was accidentally shoot a crow…

Aisha: Yeah…I think that they should just forget about it now… Just think, maybe the crow tastes like chicken

Ara and Raven: THAT'S FREAKING ANIMAL ABUSE, RIGHT THERE! *^*

Rena: Hey, I did say "Forgive me, Mother Nature" it counts as saying that I didn't mean it :I

Ara and Raven: . . . STILL ANIMAL ABUSE Q~Q

Chung: -weakly walks outside- So…weak…D:

Eve: …-walks to ship and takes out soup- Here :I

Chung: -takes a spoonful of soup- HOLY PIKACHUS! I'M ALL BETTER :D

Ara: WHOA! –takes 2 spoonful's of soup- HE'S RIGHT :OOOO MY THROAT ISN'T ITCHY ANYMORE :DDDDDDD It's so heavenly~! =w=

Rena: -pushes Chung and Ara away and swallows substance- Eve, tell me how you came in possession of such a delicious soup that probably has healing powers~! o / / / ^ / / / o

Raven: Do tell :I –drinks soup-

Eve: Well, this soup was made by that same minion who built my spacecraft –cough he still didn't do a good job at it cough- and erm…yeah…You should probably thank him for getting the ingredients…

Elsword: -holds Eve's hand suddenly- Please tell us the ingredients~? ;3

Eve: -shakes Elsword's hand off-

Aisha: Elsword~! ^^ -throws Elsword into a dimension warp hole-

Elsword: NOOOOOOOO! D:

Aisha: That should take care of him for now~! :D

Raven: . . . I dun feel safe here anymore… -runs back to room, takes futon, runs back and wraps self in futon- *^* I'M SO MUCH SAFER NOW!

Ara: Q~Q Can I also become safer under that futon?

Raven: . . . –glares at Ara- What do you plan on doing to me…?

Ara: o.o" Nothing

Raven: -strokes chin- If only I had a beard, this motion would be so effective right now

Aisha: Well, now you can with the all new "Warp-Hole" :D Just simply get a magician, like moi~, and they will time-travel you to a certain time line :3

Raven: :OOOOOO GIMME *^*

Rena: Aisha, dear~! I don't think that's safe ^^"

Aisha: Too late! –chucks Raven with his futon into a warp hole- :D

Everyone but Aisha: o.o"

Aisha: It's something called "advertising" Geez…

Eve: . . .I think the ingredients for that soup was…chicken…

Chung: O_O

**Oh Chung~! –cracks knuckles- Where's meh Mr Chocobo~? ^^**

Chung: I'M SORRY D: I DUN KNOW WHERE HE IS!

***^* Chu better get him back by the time I finish typing this**

Chung: -cowering in emo corner in fear- Q~Q

Eve: . . .a lot of vegetables …water… parsley and thyme….

Rena: -taking note of everything- :3 And~?

Eve: And oil

Rena: Which kind of oil?

Eve: Motor Oil

**HAH! LOL XD CLASSIC EVE~! :3**

Everyone but Eve: -spits out soup immediately- HOW COULD YOU FEED US MOTOR OIL?!

Eve: I thought that humans could consume motor oil like we do? o.o"

Ara: Don't worry, Eve~ You didn't know that we aren't people like you~! –snuggles Eve's arm-

Eve: . . . I feel strangely uncomfortable…

Chung: Oh yeah! Eve still needs to accept her job change rewards :D

Aisha: WAIT! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT THAT EFFECTS EVE D:

Elsword: -managed to get out of warp hole and panting heavily- TELL US WOMAN!

Aisha: If Eve decides to become a Battle Seraph, she's gonna have to sacrifice her emotions

Everyone but Eve and Aisha: -gasp-

Ara and Rena: NOT OUR SWEET CHIBI D: -hugs Eve protectively-

Eve: Can't…breathe… x-x

Raven: -came back from warp hole with a long beard- WHAT DID I TELL YOU 2 ABOUT HUGGING EVE?! SHE COULD SUFFOCATE FROM YOUR EXTRA "SUPPORTS" *^*

**Oh gawds…Stuff got real…Q~Q Wait…RAVEN TOLD THEM THIS O_O"**

Raven: You know what…I DUN NEED THIS BEARD D: AISHA, CREATE ANOTHER WARP HOLE FOR ME *^*

Aisha: Sorry, no more energy o3o

Raven: DAMMIT! Ara, you have bonds with spirits, right?

Ara: Yeah…What of it…? o.o"

Raven: Get one of them to change meh back to meh original and handsome self

Everyone else: -cough who even called you handsome cough-

Ara: Oh, you need Yami Okami then o3o

Elsword: What kind of name is that XD It sounds so catchy

Ara: It's a good thing you said catchy and not anything worse…

Raven: Just call him already Q~Q

Ara: Ok o3o

Yami Okami: -in his little sphere of loneliness-

Everyone but Ara and Eve: -pokes sphere- What is this…?

Eve: It would be wise not to touch him…

Chung: Why? It's just a sphere o3o

Ara: That can kill you…. ._."

Rena: What do you mean by "kill us"? o.o"

Eve and Ara: He's the ruler of all evil beings :I

Yami Okami: -wakes up within sphere- Ohai :D

Ara: Hi Yami-san~! I just need a little favor from you since I helped you with that one thing **_last _**time :3

Yami Okami: Awwwww…I thought you forgot…D: Ok, what is it?

Raven: Change me back to my handsome self *^*

Yami Okami: . . . No…You're not worthy as a human sacrifice

Raven: O_O SACRIFICE?!

Eve: You misunderstand. They are simply stating our request

Yami Okami: Oh…OK then…that's easy enough :I –shaves off Raven's beard- Done :D

Raven: THAT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE!

Chung: But it does, cuz you dun have that beard anymore

Raven: Oh yeah…IT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE :D

Yami Okami: . . . I'm leaving now…

Eve: Much is appreciated from your assistance

Yami Okami: Oh yeah…And watch out for some demons that may possibly kill you o3o –teleports back to underworld-

Rena: -hugs Eve- Don't worry, Eve. Nothing will come after you if I'm here :3

Elsword: o.o" Are you… nah never mind…I forgot what I was gonna say –cough Rena's a lezo now cough-

Raven: DID YOU ALREADY FORGET WHAT I JUST LECTURED YOU ABOUT?! *^*

Ara and Rena: -lets go of Eve- DON'T TELL US YOU'RE GONNA DO IT! Q~Q

Eve: Meh…I never really needed my emotions anyways :I

Elsword: Wait! I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GONNA SA-

**_Heaps of shiny stuff and light randomly surrounds Eve :DDDDDD_**

Chung: -puts hand on Elsword's shoulder- Too late, guy…too late…Q~Q

Eve: -sleeping on floor still wearing Code Electra armor-

Rena and Ara: KAWAII~! o / / / ~ / / / o

Guys in group: _OMG, what has happened to the girls… -cough excluding Aisha cuz she's…not important cough- Eve is practically taking them away from us Q~Q WE MUST PROTECT THEM BEFORE THEY GET CORRUPTED *^*_

Aisha: HEY! I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU GUYS SAID ABOUT ME NOT BEING IMPORTANT Q~Q

**Erm…Aisha…That part is kinda true…o3o You're not that important in this story…Sorry…**

Aisha: D: WHY?!

**You've been especially mean for the past month Q~Q**

Aisha: B-b-but those people aren't all me ;-;

**No excuses *^* They be all Aisha's that are Dimension Witches!**

Elsword: Well, I'm just gonna…carry her to that futon… in meh room -carries Eve to futon awkwardly-

Rena: Awwwww…I wanted to carry her Q~Q

**_Well, that took me almost a whole month to type…-sits in emo corner- I'VE BECOME SLOWER AT TYPING *^* I HATE YOU SCHOOL Q~Q MAKING ME WRITE PEEL PARAGRAPHS EVERYWHERE D: Why does this stuff even exist ;w; I'm not even gonna use any stuff that they taught in the future... (this excludes Japanese *^*) Reviews appreciated~ :D_**

**_Reviews o3o_**

**_HelloKitty55443: Your name is derpy o3o But yes...It is pretty derpy... -cough wasn't intended cough- :3_**


	3. Arrival to Sander

**Arrival to Sander :DDDDDDDDDD**

Raven: o.o" –looks through binoculars- HOLY- CHUNG, IT'S MR CHOCOBO :DDDDDDD

Chung: YAY~! AUTHOR-SAN WON'T GET MAD AT ME ANYMORE :'D

**:OOOOO YOU GUYS REALLY FOUND HIM Q~Q I'm sorry about all the stuff I sa-**

Raven: Wait…He's in a pit…with a big seal…

Aisha: WHY IS THERE A SEAL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT?!

Raven: I don't know…but he looks like he's gonna eat Mr Chocobo…o.o

Ara: Q~Q Someone save the poor thing…

Chung: -jumps off ship and rushes over to Mr Chocobo- I'm coming D:

**NEVER MIND! CHUNG, GO AND GET HIM GAWDDAMMIT *^***

Mr Chocobo: Q~Q _Is this how I'm gonna die?! FROM A SEAL?!_

Seal: Hi :D

Chung: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –carries Mr Chocobo to ship-

Mr Chocobo: o.o

Chung: -jumps back on ship- Perfect rescue as always :3

Rena: Why, hello again, Mr Chocobo ^^ -places food infront of Mr Chocobo-

Mr Chocobo: -turns away from food- = 3=

Aisha: Maybe he's really angry

Ara: He **_is _**angry…

Chung: o.o" Mr Chocobo, you gotta eat sometime Q~Q –takes a spoonful of food and holds it near Mr Chocobo's mouth- Come on, say ahhhh~ :D

Mr Chocobo: = 3=

Elsword: -walks out from room- WHOA! IS MR CHOCOBO BACK :OOOOOO –runs up to Mr Chocobo- :DDDDDDD

Chung: Good, Elsword you're here. Get Mr Chocobo to eat something, will ya?

Elsword: Ok o3o –takes spoon from Chung-

Mr Chocobo: -eats food from spoon- :I

Rena: o.o" Why does he only take food from Elsword now…?

Raven: I think I may know the answer to that…

**_Flashback~ (From Raven's Perspective)_**

Ok, so here we are, me and Chung walking lazily through the desert trying to catch up to the ship that left us behind

Raven and Chung: -panting heavily- WATER! Q~Q

Elsword Developers: HEY! RAVEN AND CHUNG :DDDDDD

Raven and Chung: W-water D:

Elsword Developers: You'll get your water once you do this **_one_** thing for us :D

Chung: WHAT?! D:

Elsword Developers: -gets mounts and place them infront of them- :DDDDDDDD We need to record you guys for our new system trailer

Raven: -pokes Mr Chocobo- These things are like those mobs we have to kill…except they're midgets…:I

Elsword Developers: Well, yeah o3o They're like the mobs in dungeons **_but _**you can ride them and they help you :3

Chung: :OOOOO I WANT THE CHOCOBO *^*

Raven: Wait… -whispers to Chung loudly- Do you think we can trust them after what they did to our reputation last time :I

Chung: -whispers back to Raven- B-b-b-but it's a Chocobo Q~Q

Elsword Developers: o.o" –looks at Cockatrigle- Oh gawd…This is like serious copyright…isn't it…?

Mr Chocobo: owo

Elsword Developers: If you just let us shoot this one video, you'll get to keep whichever one you want :D

Chung: Screw you, Raven D: I'm gonna ride the freaking mounts–about to climb onto Remy Mount-

Mr Chocobo: D: -throws Chung onto back- *^*

Elsword Developers: o.o" Seems like the Cockatrigle likes you Chung…

Chung: . . . IT'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE THAT MEH MANLINESS POWERS ARE DECREASING D:

Raven: -sigh- I might as well…climb onto that Ancient Phoru…type thing…

Ancient Phoru: o.o"

Elsword Developers: Let's get started :3

**_After many many hours of failing to film later~_**

Elsword Developers: OK! Which one do you want? o3o

Chung: MR CHOCOBO *^*

Mr Chocobo: :D

Raven: . . . Might as well, we could use him for dinner if he gets old :3

Chung: NO! MR CHOCOBO IS **_NOT _**FOR EATING Q~Q

Mr Chocobo: -hides behind Chung- D:

Raven: JOKES! Jokes, geez :I

Chung: THAT WASN'T FUNNEH! NEARLY KILLING EVERYONE BY ACCIDENT IS FUNNEH *^*

Elsword Developers: Yeah…We're just gonna go…and continue doing maintenance…for people… o3o –runs away-

Raven: Well, let's go :D

Chung: YOU BETTER NOT EAT HIM *^*

Raven: Don't worry, I won't :I

Mr Chocobo: _Finally, I get to have a brand new home away from those developers and this heat on a nice boat =w=_

Raven and Chung: -already a distance away talking and arguing-

**_What possibly happened when they were far away… o3o_**

Mr Chocobo: o.o" –tries to run after them but is tied to a tree- . . . _GODDAMIT! D: MY ONLY WEAKNESS, ROPES! WHY DIDN'T THEM PEOPLE GIVE ME AN ABILITY TO GET RID OF ROPES *^*_

Many many mobs: -surround Mr Chocobo- Hi Dinner~ :D

Mr Chocobo: . . . _SOMEONE HELP MEH...PLEASE D:_

**_End of Flashback~ (3rd Person's POV)_**

Raven: Well, I think that's what happened…

Mr Chocobo: -nods madly- _THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED *^*_

Elsword: So basically, Mr Chocobo likes me now because I haven't done anything…right?

Mr Chocobo: -snuggles against Elsword- =w=

Chung: Q~Q

Aisha: Yeah…I may or may not have accidentally stepped on Mr Chocobo's tail one time… o3o

Ara: And I may or may not have threatened to kill him ^^"

Elsword: How could you do that to poor Mr Chocobo D: -strokes Mr Chocobo's feathers-

Mr Chocobo: =w= _I feel special, which is nothing like **Chung** has treated me like at all Q~Q_

Rena: Awwww…Don't worry, Chung will look after you from now on, right Chung~? ^^

Chung: YESH, IT IS IN MY DUTY OF BEING MANLY *^*

Mr Chocobo: = 3= _That's not an apology_

Aisha: -whacks Chung with staff- Apologize to him then :I

Chung: Ok, I'm sorry Mr Chocobo for abandoning you Q~Q

Mr Chocobo: _Apology Accepted _:D –snuggles against Chung- owo

Aisha: o.o" Just like that…he forgives everything…

Ara: What a strange, stange creature

**Chung... Since you rescued Mr Chocobo from that killer seal, you get a prize especially from me :D**

Everyone outside: :OOOOOO WHAT IS IT?!

**It's a free costume :3 –gives Chung a doggeh costume- o3o**

Chung: . . . I thought that you would give meh a Pikachu costume like other people do…

Rena: I rather like that Pikachu costume D:

**o3o You're not a TT or a ShG so therefore, you're a doggeh :D**

Chung: Q~Q –puts on costume- It makes me look chubby…

Elsword and Raven: LOL! XD

Rena: Never mind what I said earlier, I like this one more :3

Ara: Hey, don't be mean to the doggy Q~Q –pats Chung's head-

**It's pronounced as Doggeh not doggy :I**

Ara: o.o" Doggeh…

Chung: Dun pat meh head *^* I'm manly!

Rena: Oh, well then you probably wouldn't like these treats D: -about to throw treats over board-

Chung: WAIT! –holds treats protectively- DUN HURT DEM TREATS *^* -starts munching on treats-

Aisha: o.o" He's definitely got those doggeh characteristics…

Elsword: More like an actual dog :D –pats Chung's head-

Chung: -growls at Elsword- DUN COME NEAR MEH

Elsword: D: WHY CHU NO LIKE MEH?!

Raven: Chung can probably smell your dumbness XD

Elsword: THAT'S NOT FUNNEH D:

Aisha: . . . Is Eve still in Elsword's room…?

Rena: Now that you mention it…

Ara: Where's our cuddly, adorable doll? Q~Q

All them guys: _WHY?! WHY ARE THEY SO OBSESSED OVER EVE *^* I THOUGHT I WAS MANLY ENOUGH! _

Aisha: o.o" You guys have a serious complex…

Eve: -opens door- Hello, everyone ._.

Elsword: Oh…meh gawd…

Raven: She's so freaking pretty :O

Ara and Rena: SHE'S EVEN MORE KAWAII~! XD

Mr Chocobo: o.o" _Who's this person…?_

All guys: _FORGET WHAT WE SAID, SHE'S SO FREAKING CUTE D:_

Eve: o.o"

Aisha: . . . Am I the only one without being weird to Eve…?

Everyone but Aisha: Yes :D

Eve: I feel like this is gonna become a harem soon…

Aisha: Yeah…Eve, you should probably stay in that room you were in…before anything bad happens to you…

Eve: Ok- Wait, is that a Chocobo from Final Fantasy…? –points at Mr Chocobo-

Mr Chocobo: _I'm actually a Cockatrigle…but whatever :D _–nods- :3

Rena and Ara: That's right Eve, go pet the Chocobo so that we can hug you to death :3

Raven: STAWP IT WITH THE HUGGING GODDAMIT! I'M TAKING YOU 2 TO A PSYCHOLOGIST

Rena: NO! NOT THAT QUACK ONE! D:

Ara: HE'S A TOTAL DUCK Q~Q

Psychologist: Quack :3

Rena and Ara: OH GAWD! HE'S HERE ;-;

Eve: I don't see any flaws in having some professional help…

Raven: -whispers loudly to Eve- Eve, if you go and get professional help with them, we promise that you'll get to pat Mr Chocobo :3

Eve: Ok then… I might as well get some help too…It's not like I enjoy the sight of small animals

Psychologist: Quack :O _She's so purdy…_

Rena: WAIT! IF EVE COMES WITH US-

Ara: WE GET TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH HER :DDDDDD

Raven: YES! THEY ARE FINALLY GOING :D

Elsword: WHOA! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUR BEEF IF EVE'S GONE D:

Raven: OH GAWD! WHAT HAVE I DONE Q~Q

Elsword: GO AFTER THEM, MY PET *^*

Chung: -chases after Eve- WAIT! D: WHAT ABOUT MEH TREATS EVE?!

Elsword and Raven: NOT TREATS, BEEF *^* WE DUN WANT YOUR TREATS D:

Aisha: . . .I'm just gonna go and…erase this entire day from meh mind… -walks to room- ^^"

Eve: **Giga Stream **–fires Raven, Chung and Elsword-

Elsword, Chung and Raven: x-x

Rena: o.o"

Ara: SUGOI! :OOOOO

Rena: Eve-chan is so kewl in her job change o / / / ^ / / / o

Eve: I do not enjoy being in the presence of peasants

Ara: What'll you name this new code as?

Eve: Hmmmmm…I might name it… Code: Battle Seraph

Rena and Ara: Why…?

Eve: Certainly, because first of all I am royalty which is where seraph comes from, second of all I am not a mere human but a code and finally, I rather approve of lasers

Rena and Ara: I have no idea what you said, but it sounded cute in that explanation tone X3

**Many hours later~**

Eve, Rena and Ara: We're back

Elsword, Raven and Chung: -still burnt to a crisp- x-x

Aisha: o.o" What did you do to them…?

Eve: I state that I simply pulled a laser on them

Rena: A really cool one~

Ara: I wonder…If that'll help me remember…**Killing Howl**…once and for all…

Aisha: Why are you even trying to remember **Killing Howl** for anyway?

Ara: Because I dun have a B slot :I So I can't perform the –insert arts here- without an energy source

Rena: You can do it –pats Ara on the back- Just try not to demolish the ship, ok?

Ara: o.o ok

Eve: I have a theory that'll wake them up –glides to capsule, takes out beef and glides back to ship-

All girls: -clap- We're impressed :O

Eve: And now, to heat it up –creates a miniature fire and skewers beef into kebab sticks-

Guys: -wake up suddenly and hungrily feeds on beef- BEEF *^*

Everyone else: ^^"

**_Few minutes later…of the guys eating beef…~_**

Guys: Sweet beef =w=

Eve: Now then, what was the original purpose of travelling on this boat?

Aisha: We are recovering the lost El from….somewhere…

Elsword: But more importantly, WE'RE GOING TO MEET A WIND PREISTESS :DDDDDDD

Raven: I wonder what she'll look like –strokes chin- GODDAMIT! I WANT MEH BEARD BACK D:

Chung: Maybe she'll be tall and kawaii like that one Priestess and give me treats =w=

Elsword and Raven: THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU *^*

Chung: Q~Q –cowers in a little corner-

Ara: Dun be mean to him D: Doggeh just wanted some treats ;-;

Rena: -pats Chung on the shoulder- If it makes you feel better, I can give you some chicken to eat…?

Chung: D: -protects Mr Chocobo defensively- No-one harms the Chocobo *^*

Aisha: DOWN BOY, DOWN! DUN TOUCH THE FOOD SUPPLY D:

Chung: -wines-

Elsword: o.o" When did we get a dog…?

Everyone but Elsword: Now you notice…. –face palms-

Elsword: SHUDDUP! D:

Raven: I think our Elboy here needs glasses :OOOOO

Elsword: I-I dun need glasses Q~Q

Eve: Let's test this theory… -clears throat- Describe my new appearance for me

Elsword: Er…

Rena and Ara: _Isn't it obvious? She's cute X3_

Elsword: Erm…I can't really tell all I see is… -squints eyes- gray…

Eve: . . . He definitely needs glasses

Aisha: Is that it…? Where's the "according to my calculations" and all that technical speech go D:

Eve: Do you wish for me to talk like that?

Rena: If you want to

Eve: Ahem…System scan…Elsword apparently needs glasses

Raven: Welp…Better take him to that doctor :D

Elsword: B-b-but he's a quack doctor D:

Doctor: Quack~ :D

Chung: Dun be mean to the quack doctor just cuz you has no knowledge Q~Q

Doctor: . . . Quack…? –moves slightly away from Chung-

Aisha: Wait! Before we take him to a doctor, can I try this spell on Elboy :DDDDDDDDDD

Elsword: o.o Wut….?

Aisha: Don't worry~! It's only gonna take a couple of seconds :3 –waves wand around-

Rena: -whispers to Ara- I don't this'll turn out well…

Ara: WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU D:

Eve: It seems like Ara also needs to be checked out

Aisha: -stops waving wand around- Perfect then! –pushes Ara close to Elsword- Now, stay still :D –resumes waving wand around-

**_2 minutes later~_**

Chung: This seems kinda pointless…

Eve: Agreed…

Aisha: -stawps wand and goes to tap Eve and Chung on the head with wand- Shush D: I'm not finished yet –taps Elsword and Ara's head with wand- **_Now _**I'm done :3

Elsword: -holds onto head- Aisha…I think you made my condition even worse…

Aisha: HEY! I WAS TESTING SOMETHING D: Are you saying that I can't do that every once in a while?!

Elsword: No but…IT FREAKING HURTS Q~Q

Eve: -walks up to Elsword and smacks him lightly on the cheek- Dun say bad words

Elsword: -suddenly grabs Eve's hand and snuggles it- Why is your hands so soft even though you are a Nasod~?

Rena, Raven, Mr Chocobo and Aisha: O_O

Raven: -whispers to Aisha- What did you do to them?!

Aisha: All I did was test to see if I can make Elsword smarter D:

Rena: Well, it didn't work and no Eve-chan is being touched by Elsword Q~Q

Chung: -puts foot on stool- I think we're in Sander now *^*

Ara: Whoa! That was quick :D

Aisha: . . . I think I may have made Ara like Chung now…. And Chung seem even more manly…

Rena: -fist pumps air- _YES! Now that Ara is out of the way, all there's left is…That filthy Elboy Q~Q_

Eve: Rena, why are you punching the air…?

Rena: N-no reason! To Sander Village!

**_In Sander Village~_**

Emirate: I'm bored, Dafarr…I want visitors to come D:

Dafarr: I don't think they'll be any since we're IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT THAT SO FREAKING HOT *^*

Vapor: HEY! Keep it down, I needs to make another potion for me to look more fabulous D:

Emirate and Dafarr: -whispers- Sorry

Emirate: Look, I'll bet you 10 mil that they'll definitely be people coming

Dafarr: You're so gonna lose that bet :D

Elgang: FINALLY! WHY WAS THE VILLAGE SO FAR?!

Emirate: AHA! I WON :DDDDDDDDDDD

Dafarr: Goddamit… -gives Emirate 10 mil-

Vapor: Isn't this the part where someone from the village goes and welcomes them?

Emirate and Dafarr: . . .

Rosean: -appears out of nowhere- Hi fellow travelers and welcome to Sander Village :D

Emirate and Dafarr: Rosean's taken the job :I

Elsword: Erm…We're here cuz we heard that the Wind Priestess would be here?

Rosean: Did you just hear of this now?

Ara: We heard it when we were in Hamel

Rosean: Oh…Well er…this is awkward…erm…she's kinda been captured from demons…

Guys: NOOOOOO! OUR DREAMS OF MEETING A BEAUTIFUL PRIESTESS, GONE! D:

Rosean: You guys don't have to worry, we aren't really concerned about that

Rena: . . .Say what now…?

Rosean: I'm saying that…we don't really mind cuz she's been gone for what…14 years?

Guys: GODDAMIT! WE NEED TO SAVE HER RIGHT NOW! *^*

Rena: -traps Guys in vines- If that's the case, we should be able to stay here for a bit to gather resources, right guys~?

Guys: -nods head forcefully - D:

**1 more week of school left :DDDDDDDD~! –dances happily around room- I feels so happy =w= but then again…where will I get meh ideas from…o.o" Oh well…gonna have to…improvise…Q~Q**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**_Crystal-Star-Princess14: o3o Chu kinda sound like someone I know…-looks at Kitty dangerously- I dun think Kitty should be hanging around other people anymore…and stay in her cage… But other than that…ok :D_**


	4. April 1st Special

**_Hi :D Since it was almost April 1st here in Australia, I has decided to change the story a bit for this chapter and changed everyone a bit :3 Enjoy~ =w=_**

**_Elsword's POV_**

_-wakes up- I'M SO BORED IN THIS VILLAGE D: I WANNA GO AND KILL SOMETHING Q~Q_

Manly Rena voice: Elsword, we're gonna go and explore where the Priestess is! Get ready so that we can leave

_:DDDDDDDDDDDDD FINALLY, A REAL DUNGEON_

_-puts on armour finding it small- D: Why do I not fit meh armour anymore…? Has I gotten fat from eating all of that beef yesterday –pats stomach- Meh, gonna has to wear some of Raven's armour for this dungeon –exits room and is about to open Raven's door-_

Feminine Raven voice: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YESTERDAY?! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS NOW D:

Feminine Elsword: OH GAWDDAMIT! –opens door- Are you ok…Ra…ven…? o.o"

Feminine Raven: Geez, has you not heard of knocking Q~Q

Feminine Elsword: . . . Why are you a girl…?

Feminine Raven: Why are **_you _**a girl?

Feminine Elsword: -looks at self- D:

Manly Rena: -walks into Raven's room- What's all the screaming about?

Feminine Raven and Elsword: NOOOOOOOOO! HER SUPPORTS ARE GONE *^*

Manly Rena: Don't remind me… I just woke up with a man's chest…

Feminine Raven: IT'S NOT THE SAME D:

Doggeh Chung: -standing by door- Woof! _What happened o.o_

Manly Rena: . . . When did we have a dog…? I remember that Chung was still wearing that dog costume…but I haven't seen him…

Doggeh Chung: Woof D: _It's me guys, Chung Q~Q_

Mr Chocobo: -pecks Chung on the head- _Now you know how I feel =w=_

Manly Rena: Well, since we has a dog…I guess I should go and feed it some treats, you guys go and wake the others up –walks to kitchen-

Doggeh Chung: :D _TREATS! TREATS! TREATS! -follows Rena-_

Feminine Elsword and Raven: -glares at each other- WHOEVER LOSES GETS TO WAKE UP EVE *^* Ready…and…ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS –Elsword and Raven play rock- ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS –Elsword and Raven play rock- ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS –Elsword and Raven play rock-

Feminine Elsword: Why do you always play rock? It'll just make it easy to defeat you

Feminine Raven: I believe it's **_you_** that's gonna lose this round :3

Feminine Elsword and Raven: Rock, paper, scissors –Elsword plays paper and Raven plays scissors-

Feminine Raven: I WON! I AM THE CHAMPION *^*

Feminine Elsword: No fair D: You were **_supposed _**to play rock Q~Q

Feminine Raven: -pushes Elsword out from room- Now, go and wake up Eve :D

Feminine Elsword: B-b-but…she's scary in the morning…much more scarier than Rena… -hesitantly knocks on Eve's door-

_This is so awkward D: What'll she say when she sees me as a…girl?! Ok, Els! CALM DOWN! It's only Eve. M-m-maybe she's been changed too :D_

Eve: -opens door to reveal normal self-

_SHE HASN'T CHANGED D: NO FAIR!_

Eve: May I ask who you are and what is your business here?

Feminine Elsword: U-u-um…I'm…Ele…sis… YEAH! I'm Elsword's elder sister, nice to meet ya :D

Eve: Hmmmmm, I don't recall Elsword saying that his sister was visiting…

_WHY?! WHY DID I GO WITH A FAKE NAME?! NOW THIS IS GOING TO BE DIFFICULT D:_

Eve: It is a pleasure to meet you, Elesis. I'm sure we can be great accomplices

Feminine Elsword: Y-y-yeah. Me too ^^"

_Oh man! Why didn't she say that when **I **first met her D: All she did was…slap meh cheek Q~Q Now…What did Sis do again…?_

Feminine Elsword: -looks at arm- Oh, look at the time! I have to go and er…eat…cya later

Eve: Alright, see you later

_-runs into nearby room- OH MAN! SHE'S SO CUTE WHEN SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON D:_

Eve: That idiot human...not thinking I would know it was him -shaking head and walks to kitchen-

**_Meanwhile in the kitchen~ (Raven's POV)_**

_Why…? Why are Aisha and Ara monsters…? Q~Q_

Manly Ara: -lifting weights-

Manly Aisha: -reading a manly book while eating breakfast-

Manly Rena: -places bacon and eggs on Raven's plate- Enjoy~!

Feminine Raven: Thanks for the food –about to stab into bacon-

Manly Ara and Aisha: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *^* -swipes bacon from Raven's plate and munches on it-

Feminine Raven: D: I was gonna eat that

Manly Ara: Only the fittest can eat bacon

Manly Aisha: And that's us~! Besides, you and Elsword did the exact same thing to us in the morning when it's beef

Feminine Raven: HEY! BEEF IS A DIFFERENT STORY THAN BACON! BACON IS FROM PIGS, BEEF IS FROM THE MANLIEST PART OF COWS

Manly Rena: -shoots an arrow at dining table- You guys should get along unless you want **_no_** food to eat

Doggeh Chung: -begging- Woof ;-; _I wants meh treats_

Manly Rena: Oh…Right…-gives Chung some bacon strips-

Doggeh Chung: :DDDDDDDDDDDDD _BACON! Wait…What if…What if someone was to steal them when I'm eating a strip D: THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! –runs outside to bury bacon to see sand everywhere- OH GAWDDAMIT! I HATE CHU SAND *^* At least I have the next best thing –runs to room-_

Feminine Elsword: -walks in kitchen- OH, COME ON! WHY ARE ARA AND AISHA SO MANLY D:

Manly Ara: It's cuz we respect the gods

Manly Aisha: And I've been promoting a lot of gods to buy stuff :D

Feminine Raven: So…how was waking Eve up? Was she like…these two…?

Manly Ara and Aisha: -flexing off their muscles-

Feminine Elsword: No…She's er….still normal…

Feminine Raven: . . . NO FAIR D:

Eve: -walks into kitchen- What isn't fair?

Manly Rena: EVE-CHAN~! -glomps Eve-

Eve: o.o Who are you…?

Manly Rena: _She-she doesn't remember me in this form Q~Q –heart breaks into a million pieces- _

Manly Ara: We are all **_GENDER-BENT_** as you can see

Doggeh Chung: -rushes back to kitchen and sits on Eve's chair- =w= _They're all safe in meh pillow case_

Eve: . . . When did we have a canine?

Manly Aisha: Oh, he was suddenly here when we all woke up. He was sleeping in Chung's room as well.

Doggeh Chung: _Who said meh name *^* WHO SAID IT?! I CAN HEAR YOU WIF MEH EARS_

Manly Rena: -suddenly faints-

Manly Ara: . . . Er…but to what I said…we're all gender-bent ever since we woke up this morning

Eve: Hmmmm…I think I've seen this case before back on meh home planet when humans were living with us as well…

Manly Aisha: WHOA! HUMANS LIVED WHERE YOU LIVED?! :OOOOOOO

Eve: Yeah…Except they were killed off…By certain people

Everyone: o.o"

Eve: Anyways, it seems like someone put some kind of curse on you guys for warning of something

Manly Aisha: Like what kind of something…?

Richian: HEY! GUYS D: -pants heavily- Are you still looking for the Priestess?

Manly Aisha: Richian?!

Manly Ara: Yeah, we still are

Richian: Someone just sighted her near the ruins over at Barren Sander D:

Feminine Elsword: Rena…Was that the dungeon we were going to go to today…?

Manly Rena: -regains consciousness- Yeah

Manly Aisha: OF COURSE! ONTO BARREN SANDER *^*

Manly Ara: Wait, what about the dog?

Doggeh Chung: Arf! _I wanna come too :D_

Manly Aisha: Simple –picks Doggeh Chung up and gives it to –insert name of Rosean's brother here- Look after him for us

–insert name of Rosean's brother here-: You know, I'm actually Rosean…

Doggeh Chung: D: _LEMME DOWN! Q~Q I WANT DOGGEH TREATS FROM THE PRIESTESS_

Manly Ara: Isn't it a thing that dogs get lonely… and then…er…something…

Manly Aisha: But if we bring a **_dog _**with us, it can possibly die in the ruins

Doggeh Chung: -wines- _I-I-I'll be a gewd doggeh ;-;_

Eve: I have a solution –gives Chung a belt-

Doggeh Chung: o.o" –belt activates force field- _:DDDDDDDDDDD I HAS THE MANLY FORCE =w=_

Manly Ara and Aisha: Well played :I

**_In Barren Sander, the mini boss stage~ (3rd Person POV)_**

Feminine Elsword: Alright guys, LET'S DO THIS *^*

Doggeh Chung: Arf! _YEAH :DDDDDDDDD_

Manly Rena: Guys, try not to get distracted by the sand ok- WHAT DID I JUST SAY A SECOND AGO?!

Doggeh Chung: -getting bitten from Caskey- _It's biting meh Q~Q _

Caskey Breeder Troggy: YOU SHALL NOT PASS *^*

Manly Ara: LOOK OUT! IT'S A CASKEH ARMEH D:

Manly Aisha: -summons a warp hole to suck all Caskey's in- Done c:

Eve: Aisha, where does that warp hole connected to…?

Manly Aisha: Er…

**_Meanwhile, in Velder~_**

Allegro: -on lunch break eating a sandwich- Nom nom nom =w=

Warp hole: -opens an army of Caskey's right next to Allegro's lunch-

Allegro: D: -protects sandwich-

Lento: WHAT THE?! AREN'T THESE FROM SANDER?!

Allegro: I DUN KNOW, BUT THEY WANT MEH SANDWICH Q~Q

Caskey: -chomping up the rest of Allegro's sandwich-

Lento: EVERYONE, EVACUATE! IT'S A CASKEY ARMEH D:

Luriel: I **_knew _**I shouldn't have come here now Q^Q

**_Back to Elgang~_**

Manly Aisha: Nowhere in particular :3

Manly Ara: Phew! We wouldn't want people hating us

Doggeh Chung: -(somehow) holding a gun-_EVERYONE, SHUT DA FORK UP! *^*_

Manly Ara: Whoa, put the gun down, doggeh … Its ok.

Manly Rena: You know, what? I'm going back to the village (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

Manly Ara: -charges up to Caskey Breeder Troggy-

Doggeh Chung: _I like forks c:_

Caskey Breeder Troggy: o.o" Where did all of meh Caskey's go Q~Q

Manly Ara: This. Is. ARA! –stabs Caskey Breeder Troggy-

Caskey Breeder Troggy: D: -dies-

**_10 minutes later~_**

Feminine Elsword: OMG GUYS! THERE'S A THINGY HERE –points to launch pad-

Manly Ara: Wonder what it does…

Feminine Raven: There's only 1 way to find out o3o –pushes Elsword onto pad-

Feminine Elsword: -flies to other platform- o.o

Manly Rena: I don't think that's exactly safe…

Manly Aisha: Says the person that was going to ditch us before o3o

Doggeh Chung: _That looked like fun o.o" –jumps onto launch pad- WHEEEEEEEEEEEE~! :DDDDDD_

Manly Rena: NO! NOT THE PUPPIES D:

Eve: It's only a puppy

Feminine Raven: I'M GOING ON TOO, EVEN THUOUGH I'M NOT THE MANLY SELF I WAS *^* -jumps on and is near pit- What's so great about that thi- OH, HELL NO! –runs as fast as possible from Red Desert Monkfish-

Red Desert Monkfish: Come here dinner :D

Feminine Raven: I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS D: -shadow steps the last few steps- I HATE THIS PLACE ;-;

Red Desert Monkfish: Awwww…Q~Q

**_Cut-scene for boss stage~_**

Battle Chief #1: Why are we here again…?

Battle Chief #2: Dunno

Battle Chief #1: If it's a meeting of some sort, then we should probably be doing this in a secret part of the ruins

Karis: -bonks Battle Chief #1- OF COURSE THIS IS A MEETING, YOU IMBECILE! And besides, the only secret place is in my lair and I'm not ready to show you guys yet~ :3

Battle Chief #2: So…What do you want us to do about the Priestess?

Karis: Er…I seriously have no idea…Erm…Like…Kill her…I guess…?

Battle Chief #1: Right here?

Karis: NO! I DON'T WANT MY OUTFIT TO GET BLOOD ON IT *^* I have to get it dry-cleaned for tomorrow D:

Battle Chief #2: Oooooh~! Look who has to do stuff tomorrow :D

Karis: . . . It's not that kind of stuff…I'm only doing my job as a succubus…queen…

Elgang: -hiding behind a near-by rock- :I

Feminine Raven: Is that the Priestess…?

Eve: Negative, she just said that she was the Succubus Queen

Doggeh Chung: Woof…? _What's a succubus?_

Manly Ara: You see, a succubus is…how can I explain this… a type of demon that appear in people's dreams, mainly men's, in the form of their ideal soul-mate

Manly Aisha: I think I've met one once in one of my time travels…those Succubus weren't pretty =n=

Feminine Elsword: -whispers to Raven- Don't chu think the Succubus Queen kinda wears the same type of clothes that Rena wore as a young Trapping Ranger

Feminine Raven: -whispers to Raven- Yes, definitely. It does have those "revealing" traits

Manly Rena: -cracks knuckles violently- What did you two say~? *^*

Feminine Raven and Elsword: N-n-nothing ;-;

Steel Wing Kelaino: There's someone here…a lot of people…

Karis: Awww…Well then, I guess we'll just take the Priestess…You idiots can go back to your home village and make sure that everything is working

Steel Wing Kelaino: -swoops down and takes the Priestess-

Feminine Elsword: OH! COME ON! D:

Karis: Goodbye~

Giant Waldo: -appears from nowhere- I'M FABULOUS *^*

Elgang: o.o" Who invited this guy…?

Manly Aisha: I don't know, but let's kill him anyway :3

Giant Waldo: . . . Q~Q I'll kill chu all with meh wittle axe! _Pendant Explosion –grows 10 times bigger-_

Manly Rena: HOW?! HOW DID HE BECOME BIGGER D:

Manly Ara: EVEN HIS AXE Q~Q

Giant Waldo: THAT'S RIGHT! D:

Feminine Elsword: Alright! Everyone, use your hyper-actives that we learnt from Hamel  
Eve: o.o" I haven't learnt one yet…

Feminine Elsword: _Blood Rain_

Manly Ara: _Energy Cannon_

Feminine Raven: Extreme Slash

Manly Aisha: _Fated Space_

Doggeh Chung: _I want in on this D: Outrage Strike_

Feminine Elsword: . . . That dog just stole Chung's Hyper-Active D:

Eve: . . . _Energy Needles…_

**_5 minutes later~_**

Giant Waldo: -at 10 lives- NYAHEHEH :D You're puny hyper-actives have nothing on me

Manly Rena: HOW MUCH IS THIS GUY EATING?!

Giant Waldo: A lot of meat :DDDDDDDDDD Meat is the top protein =w=

Doggeh Chung: _SCREW IT! I'M OUTTA HERE D: -gets blown back to map- NOOOOO! Q~Q I CAN'T ESCAPE_

Random Figure: _Dooms Day_

Giant Waldo: D: -dies and drops his pendant-

Manly Aisha: OMG! IT'S MEH PENDANT D: -rushes over to pick it up-

Random Figure: STAWP RIGHT THERE! I KILLED HIM, SO I CAN HAVE IT D:

Feminine Elsword: THAT'S RIGHT AISHA, GET IT FOR US :DDDDDDDDDD

Feminine Raven: Ain't nobody got time for that, let's go already ;-;

Random Figure: -spots Eve- OMG! IT'S EVE~!❤

Elgang excluding Eve: Do you know this…otaku…?

Eve: -stares at Random Figure- I don't know…Maybe he was the human survivor that everyone was talking about on my home planet…Is your name Add…?

Feminine Add: -in his gender-bend form-YES! –hyperventilating- I can't believe Eve knows who **_I _**am =w=

Eve: He's kinda a stalker…and under the same conditions as you guys are

Feminine Elsword: -hugs Eve protectively- She's mine, dewd *^*

Eve: o.o

Feminine Add: HEY! SHE WAS MINE FIRST! I WAS HER FIRST FOLLOWER ON TWITTER D:

Manly Aisha: Whoa….what's twitter…?

Doggeh Chung: _What's twitter…? Is it a bird? I want a bird… As a pet…Yeah…Birds… =w=_

Eve: Twitter is this social site…thing…online…

Feminine Elsword: Since the humans on your "home planet" has experienced this, how long will it take for us all to go back to normal

Feminine Add: For your information, it should be about…the time it takes you guys to make Eve mine~! ❤

Eve: -slaps Add- Nice try, but it's really 7 seconds

**_7 Seconds Later~_**

Everyone but Add and Eve: YES! WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL XD

Rena: Wait…if this only happens to humans…why did I change…since I'm an Elf…?

Add: Oh yeah…It also effects people that have human characteristics

Chung: YES! I'M NOT A DOG ANYMORE *^*

Elsword: WHOA! **_YOU _**WERE THE DOG O_O

Chung: You guys are bastards Q~Q Not even listening to what I have to say D:

Ara: Awwww…Don't worry Chung, I'll get you whatever you want when we go back to town

Chung: :DDDDDDDDDDD –runs to village- COME ON ARA! I WANTS MEH BIRDS D:

Ara: ^^" –walks after Chung-

Raven: . . . It was Rena's fault for not translating for us

Rena: HEY! I WAS A DISGUSTING GUY! I couldn't translate while I was one Q^Q

Aisha: This whole event is going in my journal D: -scribbling in pictures of gender-bent selves and secretly hides pendant in journal-

Add: Wait a second…WHERE'S THE PENDANT?!

Elgang: We dun know o3o

Add: I SWEAR, I WAS GOING TO USE THAT FOR ME AND EVE'S WEDDING D:

Eve: -slaps Add- For the last time, I don't appreciate being a "test-subject" to you and that applies for as long as I live

Add: So…If you died…**_then _**can I examine you~? :D

Elsword and Rena: -beats up Add- YOU BASTARD *^* GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM

**Well, this attempt…was interesting…At least some of them look fabulous…-cough especially Add's otaku gender-bend XDDDDDDD cough- And…I GOTS THE BARADON'S FLAIL AND STUPID RAN'S DEMON HORNS :DDDDDDDDD (Dem feels when I got dem…=w=) o3o Onto the reviews!**

**Replying to Special People's Reviews:**

**Elesia: o3o It'll be even more special when I continue researching on Sander –cough only a level 59 CBS… Q~Q cough-**


	5. Wittle Birdies Q Q

**Wittle Birdies…**

Chung: NAO! I REFUSE TO GO D: -hugs pillow while eating bacon-

Rena: Come one, Chung! We need to go in order to find out where the Priestess went and our only lead is from the huge bird-thing that took it away

Ara: -insert inner fox instincts- It'll be fun killing all of those little birdies =w= Especially that huge one :DDDDDDDDDD

Raven: . . . I'm with Chung D: I dun wanna go if I'm just gonna see blood-shed from meh only relatives Q~Q

Elsword: BUT YOU'RE A GUY! YOU'RE NOT RELATED TO BIRDS *^*

Aisha: I swear…He's too attached to animals…of all kinds…

Chung: I DUN CARE! I'M STILL NOT KILLING WITTLE BIRDIES ;-;

Rena: If you don't come, you'll have to wear this maid costume -shows Chung maid costume-

Chung: -changes into maid costume and continues sulking in bed- Q~Q

Rena: . . . That didn't work…

Ara: Come on, you'll get to experience what it's like when we Kyuubi's go hunting ;3

Chung: NO! D: I DUN LIKE CHU FOXES

Ara: ;-; -sulks in corner-

Raven: If you come…

Elsword: You'll get to fly with the birds :D

Chung: R-r-really?

Raven: Yeah o3o

Chung: I'M COMING! *^* -manly stands up on bed-

Elsword and Raven: _I can't believe he believed that ^^"_

**_Meanwhile, in Garpai Rock~_**

Big Seal: I'm…so… BORED! Q~Q

Giant Whirlwind Harpy: GEWD! THAT JUST MEANS THAT YOU WON'T THINK ABOUT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR MEH NEST ANY TIME SOON *^*

Red Desert Monkfish: I wonder what Seal tastes like… -bites Big Seals…flipper…-

Big Seal: Dun bite meh, chu Fish ;-;

Red Desert Monkfish: JUST CUZ MEH NAME HAS "FISH" IN IT, DOESN'T MAKE MEH A FISHEH *^*

Oba Trock: Shhhhhhhh…There's people coming…. Stay **_on _**guard

Big Seal: OH GAWDDAMIT! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY BACK TO WHERE MEH POST IS Q^Q -waddles away-

Elgang: -teleported into first stage-

Elsword: Hey, has anyone ever wondered how we always get here without walking?

Aisha: Why? Unless…YOU WANT TO WALK D: WHAT KIND OF DEWD ARE YOU, MAKING A YOUNG GIRL WALK?! *^*

Elsword: For your information…you're not young anymore….cuz chu has dem big bewbs of yours o3o

Eve: To answer your question…the creators of the game created a system where we teleport whenever we say the dungeons full name

Raven: -whispers to Elsword- Chu probably shouldn't have said that thing about the girls chest…Cuz Eve might slap chu for that o3o

Elsword: PLEASE! THERE'S NO WAY SHE WOULD GET MAD OVER TH-

Eve: -slaps Elsword- That was for mentioning the obvious

Aisha: We should **_really _**start dungeoning now :I

Ara: -killing only the harpies- I'll take care of the birdies :3

Raven: I think I need a blindfold… Q~Q

Rena: Awwww… Don't worry Raven, this'll all be over soon ^^"

Giant Whirlwind Harpy: Tell meh children…they can use their shells as armour D: x-x

Ara: Dun worry, they'll get the message =w= -whispers to self- When they get to feed meh stomach

Rena: . . . I think I'll need a blindfold as well…j-just for training Q^Q

Aisha: HEY, ARA! WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF THESE MOBS?! AREN'T YOU GOING TO KILL THEM TOO?!

Ara: -stares at Trocks- Nah…they're dirty to eat…

Eve: How can one think of food at a time like this…?

Elsword: -pats Eve on the shoulder- It's called "Ara's inner Kyuubi self is taking over from the thought of killing wittle birdies" =w=

Eve: . . . -shoves Elsword's hand off from shoulder-

Chung: -cowering near the dungeon exit- C-can we leave now ;-; I dun like this place…

Aisha: Not yet! You haven't even been in the air with the harpies yet (!)

Rena: What kind of man doesn't want to fly with the birdies?

Chung: B-b-but the wittle birdies are getting hurt…by Ara… Q~Q

Eve: Don't worry Chung, I'm sure that there's a huge nest full of harpies waiting to be hatched. Even if we do kill them, there's always going to be more

Aisha: That's right! It's like those Wyverns and Stone Gargoyles back in Velder and Feita, there were **_heaps _**of them

Chung: B-b-birdies are different to Wyverns and Gargoyles…

Raven: -picks Chung up from ground- COME ON! MAN UP *^* -slaps Chung across the cheek-

Chung: OWIE D:

Eve: -slaps Raven across the face- Slapping is my job, stick with your blade and Nasod arm

Raven: B-b-but I wanted Chung to be manly in this situation

Eve: Even so, I am programmed to slap sense into people, your arm was programmed to kill mobs, so why aren't you doing that?

Aisha: Guys, settle down ^^" You're kinda scaring Chung…

Chung: -already at the door waiting for them- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M RIGHT HERE WANTING TO GET THIS DUNGEON OVER AND DONE WITH

Elsword: -glances at Eve and Raven- _DAMN YOU RAVEN! TRYING TO TAKE MEH GIRL WHEN I'M NOT LOOKING *^* WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!_

Rena: -waiting by door charging mana-

Ara: -eating leftover Harpie meat- =w=

Elsword: -sits next to Ara- Hey Ara, can I have some meat~?

Ara: -glares at Elsword and continues eating slowly-

Chung: OH HELL NAO! *^* -shoots Elsword in the foot- THAT'S FOR GETTING IN THE WAY OF SOMEONE EATING THE MEAT THEY EARNED

Elsword: OW D: _I got the wrong target Q~Q_

Rena: Are you okay, Elsword? o.o"

Elsword: -slowly starts to tear up- Chung hurt me in the foot with his sharp shooters ;-;

Aisha: -teleports to door panting- YOU LOSER! :DDDDDDDD Crying over just getting hit in the foot

Elsword: -wipes tears away- I'M NAUT CRYING Q^Q There's just dust in meh eyes

Aisha: Sure (!)

-insert sounds of running footsteps towards Elsword and Aisha-

Rena: o.o" What's that…?

Eve and Raven: -Eve slaps Elsword whilst Raven sends Elsword in the air- YOU BASTARD! *^*

Aisha: . . . What…just happened…?

Raven: _That bastard…getting near all the gewd people Q~Q_

Elsword: -sent flying to the door and breaks it-

Rena: . . . KO…?

**_Mini Boss Time~ ;-;_**

Gold Wing Aello: -stares into mirror- Who's the prettiest birdie here~?

Giant Garpai Harpy: Chu are ma'am Q^Q

Gold Wing Aello: Gewd, little one. Gewd…

Whirlwind Harpy: Er…She isn't little…she's kinda big…

Gold Wing Aello: . . . DUN QUESTION MEH *^* -throws a huge saw at Whirlwind Harpy-

Whirlwind Harpy: x-x

Elsword: THAT'S ANIMAL CRUELTY D:

Eve: I don't think we should judge…since we also kill animals and mobs…of all types…

Ara: Hey there, Big Bird :3

Gold Wing Aello: Hi ._.

Ara: Do chu know what's so great about chu Harpies? You taste **_really _**gewd when barbequed =w=

Gold Wing Aello: . . . I guess that's tru- HEY WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE THE ENEMY! *^* _Crossfire _–summons 5 saws in random directions-

Raven: OH GAWD! RUN FOR COVER D:

Chung: B-b-but it's a birdie ;-; They're nice creatures

Rena: SCREW THEM! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HIT AND PROBABLY DIE

Gold Wing Aello: Oh, do chu think we're "nice"~? We'll see about that! _Shining Storm _-spins rapidly while throwing multiple saws-

Chung: o.o Dem saws are so shiny…

Eve: True…It makes me want to examine them up close…but I don't want to get hit and damage my circuits…so I'm just going to wait until Ara kills her

Aisha: WHAT DOES ARA HAVE TO DO WITH A HUGE BIRD?!

Ara: I'm going to use _Energy Cannon _to fry you up real gewd :3 -creates giant spirit orb, throws it at Gold Wing Aello and orb explodes-

Gold Wing Aello: OH SHI- x-x

Everyone in Elgang but Eve: o.o

Ara: -clears throat- You're welcome (!) Geez…

**_Commence dat one stage where chu get to travel via that big sandstorm to the second part of the stage~_**

Chung: Is **_this _**the part where I gets to fly now? ;-; -cough he has been getting Rena's help to get across the other sandstorms cough-

Raven: Yeah, little buddy =w=

Aisha: Is travelling by this sandstorm even safe…?

Eve: -processing data on sandstorm- According to meh data, it's 60% "safe"

Rena: What about the remaining percentage?

Eve: Possibility that the sandstorm sends someone to a different direction where we can't find them for months

Ara: That's a risk I'm willing to take if it means that I can kill birdies for dinner *^* -jumps onto sandstorm and is flung to a totally different direction- . . .

Everyone Else: . . . Looks pretty safe to meh…

Ara: Er…GUYS?! HELP MEH PLEASE D:

Chung: THAT'S KARMA FOR SAYING CHU WANTED THE BIRDIES FOR DINNER Q~Q

Aisha: Now that I think about it…I can just…jump on and teleport…right?

Raven: Probably, as long as you teleport at the right mo-

Aisha: -gets sent to the same direction as Ara- . . .

Raven: -ment… :I

Elsword: Er…W-w-who's next…?

Rena: I'm going to test if if _Evoke _can be casted and I can just onto the sphere of wind to get across :3

Ara and Aisha: -praying that **_someone _**will save them to get back onto the platform-

Rena: -walks up to the door to get a running start- Here I go! -runs at full speed and uses _Evoke _but kinda fails at the landing and is gripping onto the end of the platform-

Elsword: AW MAN! SHE WAS SO CLOSE *^*

Raven: RENA! HOLD ON THERE, WE'LL COME….IF WE SURVIVE THIS SANDSTORM D:

**_Rena's POV~_**

Rena: Ok…But hurry before these harpies peck on my hands that'll cause me to slip and fall ^^"

Whirlwind Harpy: Why, hello there~ :D

Rena: Hi

Whirlwind Harpy: Do chu want meh to help chu get on the platform so that chu can kill us all o3o

Rena: o.o Are you saying you **_want _**to die…?

Whirlwind Harpy: NAH! I just wanted to know if you were intelligent or not to help me with meh homework =w=

Rena: Oh…Of course I'm smart (!) If you help me up, I will help you with your homework

Whirlwind Harpy: o.o Didn't think you would take that seriously… Well, cya :D -walks away from Rena-

**_Meanwhile in the pit where Aisha and Ara are~_**

Aisha: RENA! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THE ENEMY?!

Ara: SHE'S PROBABLY HAS A PLAN SO THAT THE HARPY WILL SAVE US FROM THIS PLACE

Aisha: OH! CARRY ON, RENA :D And Ara, make sure you **_don't _**kill the harpy *^*

Ara: WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU FROM ALL THIS WIND BLOWING INTO MEH EARS D:

Aisha: I SAID "**_DON'T _**KILL THE HARPY *^*"

Ara: BUT I'M ONLY KILLING THEM SO THAT WE CAN HAVE A FEAST FOR DINNER

Aisha: OH REALLY?!

Ara: YEAH! WHAT OTHER REASON WOULD I NEED TO KILL THEM FOR?!

Aisha: Er…

Ara: I DIDN'T THINK SO *^*

**_The rest of the Elgang~_**

Raven: Oh man…I hope that Aisha and Ara aren't lost forever like Eve said

Elsword: I'm sure they're fine =w= I mean, you can still hear their voices from here

-insert Ara and Aisha yelling-

Chung: I dun think I like sandstorms anymore Q~Q

Eve: Don't worry Chung, this is the last sandstorm we have to face for this dungeon

Raven: What are we going to do…to get over to the other side…?

Elsword: -sits on ground thinking- I wonder what sis would do in this situation…?

Raven: . . . -cough sister complex much cough-

Elsword: SHUDDUP! D: IT'S NOT MEH FAULT THAT I LOOK UP TO HER!

Eve: -slaps Elsword- You're too noisy, I'm trying to process this situation…

Elsword: Sorry… Q~Q

Chung: SCREW IT! I'M GOING TO BE MANLY AND USE MEH DESTROYER AND MR CHOCOBO TO GET ACROSS *^*

Eve: . . . I don't think that's a reasonable idea…since Chocobo's can't fly

Chung: TOO LATE! -climbs onto Mr Chocobo's back and straps Destroyer to the side of Mr Chocobo- I'm ready :DDDDDDDDDDD -jumps onto sandstorm-

Raven: WAIT! LEMME COME WITH YOU D: -jumps onto Mr Chocobo's back on the last second-

Chung: NO! MR CHOCOBO CAN'T WITHSTAND SO MUCH WEIGHT D:

Raven: THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT ARMOUR OF YOURS!

Chung: DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT ARM OF YOURS *^*

Eve: . . .

Elsword: This isn't going to end well…

Mr Chocobo: -starts drooping- _There's only **one **thing to do in this situation! _-rapidly starts flapping wings and flies to where Rena is- _W-what? A-am I f-f-flying?! o.o I AM! I AM FLYING :DDDDDDDDD TAKE THAT DAD! I'M THE BEST CHOCOBO THAT EVER LIVED *^* MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE_

Elsword: HOLY! HOW IS MR CHOCOBO FLYING :OOOOOO

Mr Chocobo: _It's cuz I'm the be- -is in the same situation as Rena…hanging by the platform…- . . . I WANT MEH MONEH BACK Q~Q_

Chung: . . . LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, RAVEN! YOU MADE MR CHOCOBO NEARL FALL TO OUR DEATHS IF HE HADN'T HELD ONTO THE PLATFORM ;-;

Raven: WHOA! It was **_your _**fault for saying that meh arm was fat just cuz it's made from Nasod material Q^Q

Elsword: . . . NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET ACROSS?! D:

Eve: It's probably possible that we can get across if we had a hover-craft

Elsword: Yeah…But where are we going to find on- OH MEH GAWD! THERE'S A HOVER-CRAFT HERE :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD -points at hover-craft hovering beside Eve-

Eve: -climbs into hover-craft- Get in, this device won't be here once the owners find out its gone

Elsword: Are you telling me that this hover-craft doesn't belong to you… -climbs into hover-craft but slips and…is kinda…pinning Eve…-

Eve: . . .

Elsword: Er… o / / / o

Eve: This is the part when you get off me before I slap you…so that we can help everyone else

Elsword: -lets go of Eve and sits down on seat- R-right…sorry

Raven: GUYS! WE'RE FINE! WE HAS THIS NICE HARPIE HERE TO HELP US :DDDDDDDD

Whirlwind Harpy: o3o I'm only getting you guys up here so that I can push chu over for fun :3

Raven: Oh…NEVERMIND! COME HELP US ;-;

Aisha: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?! WE'VE BEEN DOWN HERE LONGER THAN CHU, RAVEN *^*

Chung: YOU GUYS ARE PEASANTS! YOU DUN MATTER RIGHT NOW! D:

Rena: Guys…you're just making it harder for Elsword and Eve to decide on who to save first… _Of course, I want Eve to save **me **first before anyone ^^_

Elsword: -whispers to Eve- Do hover-crafts travel down…?

Eve: Ideally, no…But you never know unless you try… -attempts to travel to where Ara and Aisha are-

Aisha: WE'RE SAVED, ARA! WE'RE SAVED :DDDDDDDD

Ara: -eating Harpie meat- What? I can't hear you over the sound of me eating Harpie flesh :3

Overlooking Harpies: _OH HELL NO! THAT'S UNCLE GARY D: WE SHALL AVENGE YOUR DEATH *^* -flies down to where Ara and Aisha are and picks up Ara-_

Aisha: OH NO! ARA D:

Ara: I'm perfectly safe =w= I'm just being escorted to the platform without you, thanks to meh Kyuubi thinking powers :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Aisha: NO! I DUN WANNA BE ALONE WITH EVE AND ELSWORD ;-;

Elsword: OH! IS THAT HOW IT IS *^* -takes over wheel from Eve and turns around to help Raven, Chung and Rena-

Aisha: WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT D: COME BACK!

Eve: Why do you humans act so childish…? -shakes head in disappointment- And I came all the way here to observe them…

Elsword: Awwwwwwww, Eve~! You always know what to say~! :3 -cuddles Eve-

Eve: That wasn't a complement to the human race… However, you should **_really _**get back behind the wheel

Rena: ELSWORD, YOU NUMBSKULL! STEER THE HOVER-CRAFT PROPERLY D:

Elsword: OH GAWDDAMIT! -hurriedly gets behind wheel and lands ontop of a lot of Harpies resulting in deaths….from the Harpies…IT'S A WIN-WIN SITUATION *^*-

Ara: THANKS ELSWORD! YOU SCORED US MORE MEAT :DDDDDDDDDD

Elsword: No pro-

Rena, Chung and Raven: HELP US ALREADY, GAWDDAMIT *^*

Eve: -tosses them a rope to hold onto-

Rena, Chung and Raven: -scurries to rope- NOW WHAT?!

Eve: -clears throat- Oh no, there's a Harpie holding onto this rope (!) I wonder if someone could possibly kill it so that we can have a feast

Ara: I'M COMING *^* -hurriedly pulls Chung, Rena and Raven onto platform-

Rena: -dusts self off- Do you guys feel that someone's missing…?

Raven and Chung: -looks around observingly- Nope :D

Aisha: -teleports back onto platform and "accidentally" hits Raven and Chung with staff- FINALLY! YOU GUYS ARE ALL JERKS *^* Well, all of you but Eve -pats Eve on the head-

Caskey: OH SHIZ! WE'RE SO DEAD D:

Buggy Trock: YOU DUN THINK I KNOW THAT! LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!

Caskey: R-r-right! They're not that scary

Buggy Trock: -falls into pit-

Caskey: SUICIDE?! o-o

Elsword: Hey look, there's only a few mobs to kill :DDDDDDDD

Caskey: OH SCREW IT! -jumps into pit-

All other mobs: -looks at each other and jump into pit too-

Elgang: . . . We did it…from scaring them into committing suicide…AWESOME! :DDDDDDDDD

Chung: TO THE BIGGEST BIRDIE THAT TOOK THE PRIESTESS AWAY FROM HER VILLAGE *^*

**_Boss fight o3o~_**

Steel Wing Kelaino: -polishing knives- I seriously…need to get someone to clean this for me…preferably a human… and more knives…

Rena: STAWP RIGHT THERE, YOU HUGE DISEASE-CARRYING BIRD!

Steel Wing Kelaino: o.o For your information, I don't carry germs…I go to the bird bath like any other sophisticated bird…

Raven: WHATEVER! We're gonna kill you and get some swag to show off to everyone *^* -unsheathes blade-

Steel Wing Kelaino: -eyes Raven's blade- It's so shiny~…

Chung: . . . -shoots Steel Wing Kelaino in the foot- JERK D:

Steel Wing Kelaino: WHAT THE DOUCHE MAN?!

Ara: Oh don't worry, he gets sensitive when animals don't have their attention on him

Chung: -sitting in emo corner- I dun feel special anymore… Q^Q

Elsword: CHUNG! -rushes over to Chung- WHAT DID THAT BIRD DO TO YOU?! D:

Chung: It made me not feel special anymore Q~Q

Elsword: THAT BASTARD *^* -pats Chung's shoulder- Dun worry pal, we'll kill it for you

Steel Wing Kelaino: HEY! I'm not an "it"! I has a gender chu know ;-;

Aisha: Oh sorry, what gender are chu?

Steel Wing Kelaino: That's for me to know and for chu to find out~! :3

Rena: This bird is kind of annoying me

Eve: Steel Wing Kelaino, prepare for extermination

Ara: WHOA! HOW DID CHU KNOW ITS NAME?!

Eve: o.o Can't you guys see it…below where its standing …?

Steel Wing Kelaino: OH WHAT?! I HAD THAT KIND OF THING?! -looks under feet-

Aisha: Has anyone noticed that Kelaino's eyes are shut? Its kind of like Brock had an affair with a metal bird and created…this…

Steel Wing Kelaino: HEY! DUN TALK TO MEH DAD LIKE THAT *^*

Rena: WHAT?! SO YOU'RE ACTUALLY RELATED TO BROCK FROM POKEMON?! o.o

Steel Wing Kelaino: SO WHAT IF I AM *^*

Elsword: THIS GAME…HAS BEEN A COMPLETE LIE D:

Steel Wing Kelaino: . . . What…?

Raven: THEY SAID THAT THIS GAME HAD NO RELATION TO POKEMON Q^Q

Steel Wing Kelaino: o.o

Chung: -stands up- I'm going to do the most manliest thing yet! _Comet Crasher _-jumps up into the air and fires a barrage of cannonballs-

Steel Wing Kelaino: OW! CHU ARE THE JERK HERE *^* _RETREAT!_ –flies to background and summons 6 knives-

Rena: Awwwww man…Its another one of**_ these _**bosses Q~Q

Elsword: CHUNG, USE YOUR SHOOTING STAR *^*

Chung: RIGHT! _Shooting Star_ –all cannonballs are lead to mini tornado in centre- . . . MEH MP D:

Steel Wing Kelaino: Chu can't underestimate the divine powers of Kelaino :D

Aisha: And **_you _**can't underestimate the powers of Magical Girl, Aisha~! –teleports next to Kelaino and uses _Screw Driver: Driller_-

Steel Wing Kelaino: MEH ONLY WEAKNESS! GETTING HIT WHEN USING A NON-SUPER ARMOURED SKILL D:

Elsword: Thanks for the heads up~ :3 _Phantom Sword _-summons a darker blade to duplicate slashes with additional damage- THANK YOU SKILL NOTE *^* -rapidly attacks Kelaino-

Steel Wing Kelaino: STAWP D: _Wind Bombing _–flies into air and launches orbs similar to Aisha's Super Nova-

Aisha: HEY! YOU STOLE MEH SUPER NOVA Q~Q

Chung: AND MEH COUSIN'S CARPET BOMBING *^*

Steel Wing Kelaino: o3o They're my skills… _Nine Impaling Blades _-stabs nine knives into ground-

Raven: Dem poor knives… _Bloody Accel _;-; -covers blade with previously killed mobs blood and attacks Kelaino while taking HP-

Steel Wing Kelaino: _RETREAT! D: _

Rena: You're not going to escape! _Evoke_ -summons a large sphere of wind and causes it to explode upon contact with Kelaino-

Steel Wing Kelaino: Q~Q I tried so hard just to retreat…

Ara: DEN STAWP RETREATING SO THAT I CAN HAVE SOME CHICKEN NUGGETS TONIGHT *^*

Steel Wing Kelaino: NAO! _Sandstorm _–four mini sandstorms follow Elgang-

Elsword: -runs away from mini sandstorms in time- And stawp stealing our cousin's skills D: It's called "copyright" for a reason ;-;

Steel Wing Kelaino: IT ISN'T THEIR'S IF I MODIFIED IT *^* _Nine Impaling Blades _-stabs nine knives infront of Elsword-

Eve: _Thousand Star _-mini…droid thingy…appears next to Eve…to deal additional damage-

Steel Wing Kelaino: _Could this day get any worse for me? All I wanted in the world was to be the most fabulous bird in the world Q~Q_

Ara: _Rakshasa Arts: Purgatory *^* _-_Soul Reaping, Energy Burst, Spear Prison and Soul Escape was activated to materialize many spirit orbs that led to exploding massive amount of damage to Kelaino-_

Steel Wing Kelaino: NO! MEH ONLY OTHER WEAKNESS: SPIRIT ORBS x-x

Aisha: I thought you said that Rakshasa Arts wasted a lot of MP and Spirit Energy…

Ara: Well, I had enough to complete it this time c:

Steel Wing Kelaino: -drops Kelaino's Right Wing-

Raven: OK! THAT BOSS DROP IS FREAKING AWESOME *^*

Everyone but Chung, Ara and Mr Chocobo: -glaring at each other-

Ara: -eating Kelaino's meat- It's so gewd~ =w=

Aisha: YOU DAMN KYUUBI! STAWP PUTTING US OFF BY EATING BIRD MEAT D:

Ara: I CAN'T HELP THAT IT'S GEWD MEAT Q~Q -continues eating meat-

Rena: I should be the one that should get it since I practically have bonds with the wind!

Elsword: Oh, HELL NO! I should get it since I helped you from those Harpies, remember?

Eve: -clears throat- Technically, **_we _**saved them…

Elsword: . . . SAME DIFFERENCE D:

Raven: It seems that we have to decide this the hard way *^*

Eve: No, instead I think it's highly obvious who should get it

Everyone but Chung, Ara, Eve and Mr Chocobo: WHO?! WE DEMAND TO KNOW D:

Eve: -takes boss drop and gives it to Mr Chocobo-

Chung: I SEE! IT'S CUZ MR CHOCOBO LEARNT HOW TO FLY EVEN THOUGH IT'S A LAND BIRDIE :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Mr Chocobo: _I feels totally special with this =w=_

Rena: B-b-but Mr Chocobo was hanging by that ledge Q~Q

Eve: He still managed to fly. I admit that I was very impressed by his attempt -pats Mr Chocobo on the head-

**_I'M DONE! AFTER… 10 DAYS OF PROCRASTINATING, I FINALLY FINISHED WRITING THIS ALMOST-4000-WORD CHAPTER *^* THIS DESERVES A REWARD FOR MYSELF! -logs onto Elsword- Time to farm for dem boss drops and event shiz o3o (Chu can't judge meh…dem boss drops be so pretty and kewl -has more than 10 in CBS's inventory- *^*) Hope chu people enjoyed this chapter cuz Imma go dungeon :DDDDDDDDD (-stares at CBS's exp bar- I swear that hasn't moved after that dungeon… Gawdammit, why is dungeoning so difficult for 50+…Q~Q)_**


End file.
